


Hello Xenos!

by Eienias20



Series: Kruse and Jaynix [5]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: Recently awoken, Jaynix takes in the sights of New LA while Lin, Kruse and Elma introduce her to the various Xenoforms that live in the city.





	1. Nopon

"Krelma!"

Turning, Kruse and Elma gave Jaynix an odd look as she crashed onto one of the couches.

"What did you just say?"

She looked to Kruse and gave him a toothy grin "Nothin' at all! Don't worry about it!"

Elma chuckled "Well Jaynix, how have you felt these last few days?"

"Fuckin' FANtastic! It's only been a bit but I totally see myself gettin' used to this town."

Kruse and Elma gave each other a look before Kruse cleared his throat "Jaynix. I know Irina gave you a quick summation of everything that has happened these 7 months that humanity has been on Mira…"

"She did! Crazy shit! That part about you guys taking down a giant Ganglion death machine in Sylvalum was pretty cool. Can't wait to make my way over to that region and see what it looks like."

Elma sighed "The Zu Pharg…yes. That was a test. But it was either we destroy it or…face extinction."

Jaynix sat up straight "No better motivator."

Elma couldn't help but smile "I suppose not."

Kruse shook his head, getting the thoughts of that battle out before continuing with his point "Anyway, Jaynix. Since you did just get here it's about time you go outside and meet the Xenoforms who live in this city. Get used to seeing them and all that."

Jaynix nodded "Right. Yeah, I should. Actually, Irina told me you guys used to room with a…what was it? A no…pun? Nopun?"

"Nopon. We did, his name was Tatsu."

Jaynix gave Kruse and odd look "Was? Is he dead?"

Elma chuckled "Kruse sometimes words things…wrong."

"Sorry about that. I meant it more as in past tense regarding his being here."

Jaynix tilted her head as Lin walked in "Hey guys, oh! Hello."

Standing up Jaynix smiled "Aww! What a cute kid!"

Kruse and Elma looked to Lin then back to Jaynix, Kruse speaking "You hadn't seen her yet?"

"She yours?"

Elma blushed "Ours!? No! This is Lin, she lives here as well."

"OH! Well, howdy do Lin! Corporal Jaynix at your service!"

Lin walked over to her and shook her hand "Hey! I've been out testing gear for a while, lost track of time. We found a new Lifepod?"

Jaynix nodded "That they did. Thanks again by the way."

Kruse and Elma smiled, the latter speaking "You're welcome. Again."

"So, what happened to Tatsu?" Jaynix asked.

"Oh, him?"

Jaynix looked down to Lin as she continued "He saw it fit to take off and rejoin his caravan with his family. They're traveling Mira. Nopon are roaming merchants after all, he couldn't fight that desire forever. He does drop by occasionally though, he insists it's just for my food but I know he misses us. Silly tater tot."

"Heh, can't imagine what he's like."

Lin laughed "I totally have to be there when you guys meet."

Jaynix clapped her hands "Alright! So! Any of you want to walk me around town or should I do this on my own?"

The three looked to each other then back to Jaynix, Kruse speaking "I suppose we can all take you to one spot at a time but this is about you getting used to the Xenos, awkwardness included. They're all odd people."

"Can't wait. Shall we?"

* * *

In the Commercial District, Jaynix and Lin walked past several busy coffee shops, Jaynix taking in the scents and smiling. "I could go for a donut or two."

"I'll get you some while you chat up, Tora."

"Tora? Which one is he?"

Lin pointed to an orange Nopon bouncing up and down at a corner talking to a blue Nopon eating a hotdog.

Lin walked away as Jaynix cracked her neck and walked over.

"This hot dog is mine Tora! Away with you!"

"Meh meh! Cheche eats all day! All time! Tora want one!"

"Then buy one! Cheche knows Tora has money! Stop mooching!"

"Hey!"

The two Nopon turned to see a BLADE, Tora leaping almost as high as Jaynix is tall.

"S-s-stranger! STRANGER! TORA IN DANGER! HELP!"

Tora began running off, Jaynix shaking her head "What!? HEY! Don't spread rumors you little shit!"

Launching after him, she grabbed the Nopon and shut his mouth.

"Seriously! I just got here! Last thing I need is everyone thinking I'm an enemy insert!"

Tora let out muffled yells.

"Shut up and I'll let you go!"

Falling silent, Jaynix sighed in relief and released the Nopon.

"What strange friend want with Tora?"

"Friend? Already? New record. Um…I'm Jaynix. Corporal Jaynix. I was recently awoken."

Tora tilted his…whole body. "Recent? Ah! So, you are new friend of friends."

"Yeah. New friend of friends. Yeah. They thought it smart that I get around town and meet…okay. I can't do this. My neck is going to kill me if I have to keep staring down at you."

Walking back, Jaynix sat on a curb and tapped the space in front of her. Tora waited for a few moments before hopping over.

"New friend's fault for being such a tall friend."

"Sure. My fault. Anyway…hello! I've been told you are Tora."

"Indeed! Tora is greatest Nopon merchant in the making! All future littlepon of all Nopon will know of amazing merchant king Tora!"

"Not lacking in confidence, are you?"

Tora laughed "Tora confident! Tora smart! Tora best!"

"I'll take your word for it. I was told Nopon traveled as merchants with caravans. What are you doing in NLA?"

Tora narrowed his eyes "Why friend want to know? Friend trying to steal Tora business? Friend snooping for Tora secrets to rich? Meh meh! Friend is industry stooge!"

Jaynix shook her head "Why is everything a conspiracy with you?"

"Jaynix!"

Looking up, Jaynix spotted Lin walking over with two donuts, she gave one to Jaynix "Should've asked for your preference…I never turn down a chocolate donut with sprinkles."

Jaynix smiled "Don't worry about it Lin. I love chocolate. Thanks."

"Donut!? Meh meh! Tora want!" The Nopon jumped at Jaynix who grabbed his face with her free hand and sat him down on the street again.

"That Cheche guy was right. You are a moocher."

Tora turned away as Jaynix laughed and broke a piece of her donut off "Here. Knock yourself out."

Taking it Tora turned and ran off.

"So. What did you think?"

Jaynix took a bite from her donut and shrugged "Interesting little guy. Are they all as…characteristic as he is?"

Lin smiled "Yeah, pretty much. They're merchants so money is pretty high up there in their priorities. The only thing close to that is food."

"So, are they all rich, fat little bastards?"

Lin laughed and shook her head "Not quite. But I'd be lying if I said that wasn't an apt description for most of them."

Jaynix joined Lin in laughing. Sighing, Lin sat down next to Jaynix and the pair ate their donuts in peace.


	2. L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having met the Nopon with Lin, Kruse takes Jaynix to Armory Alley to meet a certain Jolly Xeno.

"Kruse…you said you were gonna introduce me to a Xeno not fawn over new weapons."

Kruse continued looking through the promotional images of a new line of Wrothian Photon Sabers.

"I…will…be…right…with…you…"

"Kruse. You're hopeless."

The man said nothing, prompting Jaynix to shake her head and turn, bumping into someone.

"Shit! My bad, I…"

Her eyes moved up and up and up to see a friendly blue man. With a big smile, he nodded to her.

"No worries my lady! We're afraid we were lost in our thoughts! Forgive us!"

She shook her head "Don't worry about it…damn. You're tall."

Laughing the Xeno bowed to her "We are called L. We do not believe we have met you before."

"Most likely not."

L smiled "Well since this is our first meeting we'd like you to know that we are pleased to eat you."

Jaynix tilted her head, thinking. Did she hear what she thought she heard?

"I don't think you said quite what it is you wanted to."

L shook his head "Perish the thought! We merely greeted you as is a custom! May we have your name?"

Jaynix thought for a few more moments before shrugging "Well, a hello is a hello as odd as it sounds. My name's Jaynix."

L tapped his chin "Jaynix. Ah yes, we'd heard from Kruse during one of his visits that he found someone new! In that case we are through the moons to make your acquaintance."

Jaynix began chuckling "You're a funny guy."

"We aspire to entertain!"

Jaynix was now laughing "This girl considers herself entertained. Anyway, L. If you don't mind me asking…what are you?"

L tilted his head "Ah! You seek to learn of us!"

Jaynix shrugged "If I'm being honest, I seek to learn of everyone. I've only been in the city a few days so all the Xenoforms here are new to me."

L nodded "We see! Well, our full name is L'cirufe but free feel to call us L as everyone does."

"L'cirufe? Hm…though I doubt that's the weirdest name I'll be coming across."

L shook his head "It most likely is not. However, we are afraid that we are the only living being of our kind here on Mira."

Jaynix's eyes widened "Sole…survivor?"

L thought for a few moments before nodding "Sole survivor? Yes. We suppose that is what we are but despite that we are jolly as holly to have met the humans and all the other lifeforms in this fair city and not just because we turned quite the profit."

He winked at her, bringing a smile to her face "Much like the Nopon, you like your money eh?"

L chuckled "We do indeed. We are a provider of many crafts and we carry the widest of arrays of things. Things none could ever find elsewhere. Cross our fingers and all that. Would you like to see our store?"

Jaynix nodded, following L as he walked over to the end of Armory Alley, gesturing to a rather…unique looking storefront. Her eyes immediately went to the device floating in place.

He saw her gaze and smiled "This is our greatest feet. Elma, Kruse and Lin aided us in the construction by gathering many materials. Are you familiar with gear slots?"

"Yeah. We add in specialized augments to enhance our weapon and armor's capabilities."

"Well! This device can add in more slots to any weapon or armor be it for Ground or Skell gear! All it takes is some Miranium and you can watch and be astounded!"

Jaynix whistled "That's badass…afraid I don't have any Miranium on me though. Haven't gotten to that part yet. But I'll drop by if I get the chance. Thanks for the tip, L."

"We look ahead to your patronage! Though there is plenty more here you can buy with the finest credits."

Jaynix looked at the other wares "You're stuff really is unique…I don't know what any of this is."

L laughed "If we had the time we'd love to explain the benefits of all our wares but we were actually in the middle of jogging an errand. So perhaps another time."

Jaynix nodded "Sure. Another time. See you around L!"

"We will indeed catch sight of you again!"

With a bow, L walked off, greeting Kruse as he passed by the BLADE. Kruse watched L leave before turning to Jaynix who crossed her arms.

"Sorry. Got a bit sidetracked. Anyway, that was L. He-"

"Yeah. I know. I had a very enlightening conversation with him. No thanks to you, Short Stuff."

"Oh…sorry I…"

Kruse trailed off before giving Jaynix an odd look. "Short Stuff?"

"Yeah. Short Stuff." Jaynix walked over to him and put a hand over her head. Keeping her hand straight she moved it over Kruse's head showing that she had at least an inch on him.

"Seriously? It's a negligible-"

"Sorry! Can't hear you down there, Short Stuff."

Smiling she turned and walked off, leaving an exasperated Kruse to call out after her.

"Hey! Please tell me this isn't going to become a thing."

Jaynix looked back at him with a deceptive smile before continuing on her way.

Kruse shook his head and whispered "Of course it is…"


	3. Ma-non

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma accompanies Jaynix aboard the Ma-non ship for the next in line of Xenoform greetings...

"So…how does this thing work, exactly?"

Elma turned to Jaynix and smiled "Simple. You just stand here, press this and…"

In a flash, Elma was gone. Jaynix looked all around her but the woman was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing she stepped onto the teleporter. "I guess I just have to trust it. Trust her…"

Jaynix narrowed her eyes, thinking before letting out a long breath and tapping the control in front of her. Next thing she knew she was facing Elma again.

"What. The. Fuck."

Elma chuckled "It is strange, isn't it?"

"A bit. I feel…shit, I can't describe it."

"You'll get used to it. This is the Ma-non Ship."

Jaynix looked around the deck, the alien ship seemed even odder to her now that she was standing on it. Seeing Elma gesture for her to follow, she began moving. As they walked through the halls of the ship to the Starboard side, Jaynix looked all around.

The design of the ship fascinated her as did the countless Xenos walking back and forth, with the exception of the occasional Nopon she had no idea what it is she was passing by. A few waved at her and said hello but she could only stare in response.

Finally, she shook her head and spoke. "Damn. This is insane. If I woke up here after a coma…I don't know what I'd think I mean…geez…"

She looked back to Elma who was smiling. "What?"

"Seeing you in such wonder is…it's very enjoyable. Everyone has grown so used to our fellow Xenoforms that it is rare to see someone meeting them for the first time."

"I imagine so."

Elma laughed "You have the look of a child right now. It's adorable."

Jaynix shook her head "Hey! C'mon, you can't just start complimenting me! You're taken already and that ain't fair to me."

Elma smiled "I'm just being honest."

"Yeah well…I'm not adorable. I'm hot and drop dead gorgeous."

Elma laughed "I see, then I apologize. Though, I have to ask. You may have only been in NLA for a few days but has anyone caught your eye? I'm curious."

"No. To be fair though, I ain't exactly lookin'. I spend more time making sure my gear is set so I can head out and tackle some missions. I need to beat something into a pulp to really feel alive."

Elma tilted her head "Well, I suppose you can start taking missions after we're done making rounds today. If you feel up to it."

Jaynix smiled "Good! Anyway…"

Trailing off the woman looked over the wide open area before her. Even more Xenos were sitting around, talking, laughing, eating and there was this bizarre yet incredible light overhead.

"Seeing this…I can only imagine what their homeworld looks like."

Elma nodded "It'd be quite the thing to see, wouldn't it?"

Jaynix looked back at Elma to see her point over to a table. There sat three Ma-non eating a pizza and chatting amongst themselves.

"One of the first Ma-non we met, Pfeffen is there. Why don't you go introduce yourself?"

Jaynix thought "One of the first…that was in Oblivia right? When you just stumbled across them?"

Elma nodded "Yes, we had to help secure the area so they could bring their ship in. They were one of our first Xenoform allies and after all this time are still our most reliable."

Jaynix crossed her arms, thinking back on what Irina told her. "Didn't something else crazy happen in Oblivia? Oh! That was also when Kruse got his arm blown off right?"

Elma flinched "Y-yes…it was."

Jaynix covered her mouth "Shit, I'm sorry."

Elma shook her head "It's fine…thinking about that moment now puts into perspective how much I care about him…and how unaware I was back then about…anything…"

Jaynix nodded "Look at where you two are now though. Got a lot to be happy about yeah?"

Elma smiled "I do. Thank you, Jaynix."

"Don't mention it! Now if you'll excuse me, I have friends to make!" With that Jaynix walked towards the Ma-non and began waving at them.

"Hey!"

The three at the table turned to her and yelled "PIZZA!" in a chorus of squeaky voices.

"Pizza? No. I'm-"

"The delivery lady back again yes? You have the pizza right, right, right?"

She shook her head at the female Ma-non "No. I'm not."

One of the Ma-non tilted their heads "May May, she isn't the usual delivery person. Who, who, who are you?"

"Are you Pfeffen?"

The Ma-non nodded, Jaynix smiled and sat down with them "My name is Jaynix. I'm a new BLADE."

Pfeffen scratched his chin "Jaynix…ah! Yes, yes, yes! I heard about you during a trip to the Administrative District. Many BLADEs were quite happy to have you aboard."

"Really? Why is that?"

Pfeffen shrugged "I'm not too certain but they all repeated another name. Kumon? I think that was it. Seems you studied under him or something?"

Jaynix nodded "Yeah…I did…"

She looked over the table, realizing that not only was there three empty pizza boxes but at least four more were on the floor.

"Holy shit. Did you three eat seven full pizzas?"

Pfeffen and May May laughed as the third Ma-non nodded "Of course we did! We LOVE Pizza!"

The third joined them in laughing before excusing himself "My name is Jajanni by the way. I normally work in the Industrial District but everyone needs time off for pizza. Do, do, do you like pizza?"

Jaynix smiled "Me? Shit, yeah! Who in their right mind doesn't like pizza?"

The three Ma-non cheered with Pfeffen speaking "We will be good friends Jaynix! Good, good, good friends!"

Jaynix smirked "Gotta say, I was a bit worried to be going around meeting Xenoforms but so far you've all been very easy to get along with...or at the very least talk to in the Nopon's case."

Pfeffen nodded "It's simply common courtesy, yes? The humans helped us bring our ship and all our people to safety. They recognized we were noncombatants so they agreed to protect us."

"All they wanted in return was information and technology. Not such a stretch for our continued living." Jajanni added.

Jaynix crossed her arms "You guys head an AM? I should give some of your gear a once over…back on the White Whale all we had was human fashioned weapons and armor."

Pfeffen laughed "Then you'll be quite taken aback by what Candid & Credible has to offer! Yes, yes, yes I imagine you will be quite blown away! And the more you buy the more pizza we can enjoy!"

May May jumped in her seat "Pizza! The most glorious thing of all!"

Jaynix shook her head "Damn. I'm surprised you guys don't just pass on the credits and take pizza as payment."

"Oh actually, I do that more often than not." Jajanni stated before laughing.

Jaynix looked around the ship "So you guys have super advanced technology, a pretty darn impressive ship…and you're obsessed with pizza. That's a pretty good summary of the Ma-non eh?"

Pfeffen nodded "Pretty good indeed!"

"Hey, Pfeffen!"

The Ma-non turned to a woman "Ah! You have our order!"

"Indeed I do, four grenade pizzas, hot and fresh. Enjoy!"

Placing the pizzas on the table, the delivery woman took her payment and left. Immediately, three boxes were opened and the Ma-non began eating. Jaynix couldn't help but laugh.

May May looked at her "If you want, you can have a slice or two from the other box. We can always order more."

Jaynix smiled "Why not? Pfeffen, May May, Jajanni. It's been good meeting you and thanks!"

"Don't mention it!" They all yelled with full mouths.

Laughing, Jaynix turned around, finding Elma looking all over the Ma-non Ship. Jaynix began waving until Elma noticed her, then gestured at the table. Smiling Elma joined them.


	4. Orpheans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lin as her guide, Jaynix finds herself in the Industrial District and meets a rather logical and thoughtful species.

"Lin, what's next? Or…whose next?"

Lin remained silent, looking around as the pair walked through the Residential District.

"The Orphe are next."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow "Orphe? What kind of-"

Lin pointed "Oh! Look at him go!"

Jaynix looked over to the sports complex where a rather intense tennis match was going. While the human player was sweating and doing his very best, the Orphean player didn't even look tired. With exact precision, he hit the ball back every time until he scored his last point, winning the match.

Falling to the ground the human shook his head "Damn man! You are unbeatable!"

The Orphean examined his racket "It's very easy to determine where the ball is going based on the strength you seem to apply in yours swings. From there, it's math."

"Here I thought people calling you the Tennis King were simply exaggerating. You sure are something, Ton'barac."

The Orphean shrugged as he continued looking over his racket.

Jaynix nodded her head "Ah. So the big bug lookin' guys I see wandering to and fro are the Orpheans. Talk about strange lookin'. How'd he get so good at tennis?"

"A very simple query. You see, Ton'barac was intrigued by the look of tennis court, thinking it a ritual.

Jaynix turned, finding that Lin was gone, instead there was another Orphean at her side.

"Kruse explained to Ton'barac long ago that this was no ritual but a game. From there he was taught by some of the humans as to the rules of the game. Following that, his constant string of victories was the obvious and forgone conclusion. As he said, watching the ball is merely a matter of math."

Jaynix nodded slowly "Right, um…not so sound unappreciative for all the info but…who the hell are you?"

The Orphean bowed "Greetings. My name is Mon'barac. I am what you humans would call a botanist. I work with plants, presently I am tied to one Naza Tenpanzi in protecting and caring for a Great Tree."

Jaynix crossed her arms "When you guys talk does it always have to include so much information?"

Mon'barac being pulling one of his antennae and nodded "Yes. You asked a question so I sought to give you all available and relative information to your query. I assume that the answers you've received as to my identity and my being suffice?"

Jaynix chuckled "Yeah. They do. Big time. So uh…I find it odd you were just…here."

Mon'barac tilted his head "Did you think I followed you?"

"Not really. I-"

"Because I did."

Jaynix fell silent as the Orphean continued. "You see. I spend most of my time here in the Residential District. As I said I watch over a Great Tree. As such I've made many mental notes in regards to who comes and goes from this District. Regulars. Occasional visitors. But the moment I laid eyes on you my Ovah was utterly confused. So I followed you hoping to fill in this blank. Would you be so kind as to tell me your name and some information that I can use to classify you for the rest of the Orpheans?"

Jaynix took a deep breath "Yeah. Yeah, sure. I don't see why not. Hello Mon'barac, my name is Jaynix. Corporal Jaynix. I'm new in town, I was found in Noctilum by a team led by Elma a few days back."

Mon'barac began pulling on of his antennae again "New. Yes. That would explain it, my Ovah is sated and can sense you are a trustworthy person at least in relation to the trust we feel for Lin, Elma and the like. Since you refer to yourself as Corporal it would seem that you are of the military or at least the military as it existed on your Earth. Interesting."

"Yeah…um…"

Mon'barac tilted his head "You find me strange? Yes. We are odd lifeforms. But I suppose any lifeform that isn't one of one's own species is odd."

Jaynix nodded "Yeah. That makes sense. I know I've spent all day looking at odd beings. Won't be ending any time soon either."

"Truth be told; we find you humans to be far odder than we. A strange species existing without an Ovah yet unafraid of its absence. We've long since learned no one else carries an Ovah…fascinating."

Jaynix crossed her arms "Alright then! Mon'barac."

"Yes?"

"You are the first Orphean I've met so if you'd do me the honor, answer another…query. What do you guys do in town?"

Mon'barac nodded "Yes. Of course. You are unfamiliar with us thus unfamiliar with our actions. The Orpheans direct an AM called Orphean Technologies that arms BLADE with weapons and armor of our design. We as a people are not combat trained and our bodies are fair more frail than your kind so we do our best to ensure that you can protect us, ensuring our continued survival."

Jaynix chuckled "Based off what I saw from the Nopon and Ma-non, neither are they. Given the big fight against the Ganglion I'd have expected some more war like Xenos to help us out…what is it with BLADE and bringing in pacifists?"

Mon'barac shook his head "We aren't pacifists. We merely have no methods of fighting. We saw no need to learn what you call the art of war preferring to grow our knowledge and intelligence. Living in peace, together with our Ovah."

"Eggheads eh? Well, there are advantages there and I have to say, it looks like BLADE has done a great job keeping you guys safe. Anyway, it's about time I asked this as well. What's this Ovah thing you keep bringing up?"

Mon'barac crossed his arms "The Ovah is a joined will that all Orpheans possess. We all know what each other is thinking and we live in unison."

"Not much for privacy…"

"There is no need to hide our thoughts from each other. If we could, we'd doubt one another. We wouldn't be able to live in our conjoined unity and harmony. Looking to how you humans behave seems to prove that it'd cause more troubles than anything."

Jaynix scoffed "Maybe. But because we don't have a joined will, we act on our own beliefs. We're quicker to do things, even if we can get a little too emotionally invested."

Mon'barac nodded "Yes. I have feelings from my Ovah that agree with your statements. Many Orpheans have been saved by the selfless acts of you humans and we thank you for it."

Jaynix cast a look around, noticing more Orpheans, several of which were red in color, one was eating leaves from a tree.

"Herbivores. Though that's obvious given your appearance."

She continued watching the red ones as Mon'barac spoke.

"Those are like you. New."

"Hm?"

"The red Orpheans. They came into existence as a result of our presence around humans and other species defined by genders. They are in some concept, female Orpheans."

Jaynix nodded "So you guys all lived with no gender definition but being around gender definition…inspired your Ovah or whatever to…apply gender definition? You guys are super weird."

Mon'barac shrugged "To be honest, I'm still uncertain as to why the Ovah deemed them necessary but if the Ovah wills it, it must be. Thank you for this conversation, Jaynix. It was enlightening."

"Don't mention it."

With that, Mon'barac walked away in thought. Looking over the other Orpheans around that seemed to be a constant pose for them, always thinking.

"Knowledge really is what drives them. Interesting."

"Jaynix!"

"Hm? Hey Lin, where'd you go? Leaving me with the bug men."

"I just went to catch up with Hope. You were fine though, right?"

Jaynix shrugged "I guess. Orpheans are…interesting…ah shit. I meant to ask him about that Great Tree and Naza…Naza something or other."

Lin patted Jaynix's shoulder "You'll have plenty of time to talk with all your new Xenoform friends."

Jaynix shook her head "Y'know. I don't think Mon'barac saw our interaction as friendship, just a means to garner more information. About me specifically."

The pair began walking with Lin speaking "True, but that is what the Orpheans do best. They gather information. Knowledge."

"And then they spend all their days thinking about the information, right? Quite an inquisitive species. Though I'm guessing their gear shows that it pays off."

Lin nodded "Oh it definitely does! I've studied some of their stuff and it is insane! Not to mention the crazy Skell they designed for one of the Ganglion Commanders! That thing was actually super intimidating in design…though the Orpheans are more for effectiveness than aesthetic I think…so it probably wasn't their idea to make the Almandal so fearsome."

Lin looked over to Jaynix, who seemed to be staring off into space. "Hey? You okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, totally…just…thinking about what you said is all. You ever think to bring it up to an Orphean?"

"I haven't actually. I guess with the mess of the Ganglion and everything I kinda forgot. Next chance I get I should meet with one of the 'head' Orpheans and see what they have to say about it…oh! They might even tell me a bit about their tech! Now I'm getting excited!"

Jaynix smiled "Good for you, hope the meeting goes well." Bringing up a hand she began rubbing the younger girl's head.

"Stop that! I'm not a kid!"

Jaynix laughed before looking back across the Residential District to other Orpheans who were sitting around some trees, at peace.

"They're really interesting…but I guess we all are to each other."

Lin nodded to Jaynix, who brought a hand up again. Quickly, Lin covered her head and took off, Jaynix following close behind.


	5. Zaruboggan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kruse takes Jaynix to the Industrial District to meet with the voltant craving Xenos.

"Welcome to the Industrial District!"

Kruse turned to Jaynix with a smile to find her pounding back a beer.

"Jaynix."

"What? I've been all over this damn town, let me have a little enjoyment."

Kruse sighed as she finished up, wiping her mouth "Okay! What's next?"

Kruse led her through the district, talking about the Integrated Production Plant that they were headed towards. How materials from around Mira went in one end and foodstuffs came out the other. The technology took Kruse forever to understand, but while Jaynix was interested something else caught her eye.

Skells.

Standing all around the District. Closing her eyes, she shook her head and whispered.

"Not now. Not in front Kruse."

Speaking to herself in as low a voice as she could, she missed everything that Kruse was explaining to her about the Industrial District. It all became indiscernible noise until…

"Jaynix? Jaynix!"

Hearing the alarm in his voice she opened her eyes and came to an immediate halt, there was a light pole right in front of her. Turning slowly, she found Kruse as he spoke.

"You almost walked into that, you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah…I'm…I'm fine…I…"

Shaking her head, she walked over to Kruse "I'm fine."

Kruse nodded "If you're sure…"

He then chuckled "I guess it's the techie that was once in me but I found all this Industrial District technology endless fascinating. Should've expected it'd bore other people."

Jaynix crossed her arms "You weren't boring me."

Kruse smiled "No need to spare my feelings."

Jaynix fell silent as Kruse turned and gestured to a trio of figures standing around one of the plant's towers. They all had short statures, were vaguely humanlike, were wearing what looked like full hazmat gear and one of them was waving around a strange looking stick.

"Kruse. What the fuck are those things?"

Kruse chuckled "Those things are Zaruboggan. Go introduce yourself."

"Zaruboggan eh. Can't be any weirder than the Orphe."

She noted a certain smile on Kruse's face. Narrowing her eyes, she faced the Xenos again and began walking towards them. "Yo!"

The one that was waving his stick around continued doing so while the other two turned to Jaynix.

One took a step towards her "Hello there! *fsshhh* Are you a BLADE? Is there something wrong with the Plant? *fsssh*"

Jaynix leaned in "I'm sorry…it was a bit hard to catch what you said."

The Zaruboggan waved it off "Never mind it. *fsssh* My name is Trachlo Lythren, Director of the Zaruboggan. *fsshh* Who are you?"

"Hello there Trachlo. I'm Corporal Jaynix."

"Well Corporal Jaynix. *fssssh* Do you have some need of us?"

She shook her head "Not really, see. I just got into town so I'm going on a big, Xeno meeting tour…alright this is bugging me so I have to ask. What the fuck is he doing?"

The two Zaruboggan turned to their comrade still waving his stick around. One turned back to Jaynix.

"That is Arsenican. He wishes to devoltanize *fssh* but Horonalderon has not yet returned with our supply of necessary Voltant. *fssshhh* I am Orleron by the way."

"Uh huh…sorry but my head is still trying to process whatever the fuck an Ovah is so you all are gonna have to bear with me."

Orleron chuckled "Perhaps meeting all these lifeforms in one day *fssshh* was not the smartest way to go about this."

Jaynix laughed "Probably not. But it has been fun. I can't help but think how many more are out there I still have to meet."

"I do hope they've all been leaving good impressions on you. *fssh*"

Jaynix smiled "So far, they have…or at the very least…impressions."

Trachlo nodded as Orleron turned to him "As much as I would love to talk more, I must go *fssshhh* I'm meeting Vera."

"Again? Well *fssh* Don't let me stop you."

Orleron nodded and began walking away. "Good to meet you, Jaynix. *fsshh*"

Jaynix smiled before turning back to Trachlo "Girlfriend?"

Trachlo shrugged "Yes? I suppose. *fssh* Is there anything you wish to know about us?"

Jaynix sighed "I feel that if you tell me anything I'll forget tomorrow…what is that thing that Arsenican is waving around?"

"That? That is a Gorkwa. *fssh* We use those to devoltanize voltant so that we may continue living. *fsshh* Our desire to devoltanize is not unlike hunger but it is constant and nearly insatiable *fssshh*. That said this human city grants us a wealth of voltant. Only place more wonderful *fssh* is our homeworld of Bedun."

Jaynix groaned "Words. Words. Words. You guys are basically Ma-non but instead of a pizza obsession you can't get enough voltant. That's all I got."

Trachlo chuckled “May I suggest a quick nap? *ffssshh*”

“You may. Honestly, I like a Xeno with a sense of humor.”

“I suppose it is through spending my time with Orleron *fsssh* You see he is a bit of an oddball. *fssh*He is in some essence the child of Arsenican having been disgorged by him. *fssh*”

Jaynix tilted her head “Disgorged?”

Trachlo nodded “Yes he is a new Zaruboggan, first disgorged here on Mira. *fssh* As such he is different and since he spends a lot of time here with his ‘dad’ Arsenican, I’ve picked up some of his habits. *fsssh*”

“Dad eh? He looked just about the same size as both of you. Are you guys are born that way?”

Trachlo nodded again “Yes. Though born is your word for it *fffsssh* I must get in touch with Horonalderon and see what is keeping him. *fssh* It was good to meet you Corporal Jaynix.”

“Yeah, this was interesting…as all of my meetings have been.”

Trachlo nodded "Maybe next time you could *fssshhh* bring some voltant with you?"

Jaynix smirked "Sure. No problem."

Turning she walked over to Kruse "So?"

"So? They're the weirdest bunch yet."

"Was it the terminology?"

Jaynix raised an eyebrow "The terminology? The terminology!?"

She turned and gestured to the two Zaruboggan now talking with one another "Do you not see them? Terminology is the least of the what the fuck!"

Kruse began laughing "I suppose so."

"Damn, every single one of these Xenoforms have their own…everything! The one thing he said that made perfect sense is maybe I should've tackled all of this at a slower pace. Give my brain time to register."

Kruse nodded "Alright then. I suppose we could call it a day for now."

Jaynix took a deep breath "Thank you."

"When we get back to the barracks I could help you with the whole Bedun thing. Tell you what duties Trachlo performs as Area Director. Explain the Devoltanizing process and-"

Jaynix narrowed her eyes. "Kruse. Shut the fuck up."

Turning the fiery corporal stomped off as Kruse continued laughing "It'll all make sense eventually! Hell, I haven't even gotten into their god Golbogga!"

In response Jaynix held up one hand with her middle finger stretched out.


	6. Celica and Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day brings new races for Jaynix to meet. Elma guides her to two friendly Xenos she rescued long ago...

Following her meeting with the Zaruboggan, Jaynix took off into Primordia for her first slew of BLADE missions. She came back home to a pretty stunned line of fellow BLADEs.

Kruse thought he accomplished a lot in the recent weeks but in one day, Jaynix set a record of clearing missions. So many BLADEs asked "How did you do it?" "Can I train with you?" "Can we team up for the next mission?"

Kruse and Elma stood aside as so many BLADEs fawned over the newest addition, Jaynix herself was the liveliest she'd ever been in the midst of that chaotic scramble and that's saying something giving how energetic she always is.

The next day, Jaynix was set to finish meeting the rest of the Xenoforms in NLA, unfortunately for her the message from Elma told her to meet back in the Industrial District again.

So now, Jaynix was sitting on a bench, heart pounding in her chest as she took in deep breath after deep breath, letting them out slowly.

"Remain calm."

She continued whispering to herself, unaware of Elma who stood in front of her.

"Jaynix?"

Freezing, the woman looked up.

"Are you alright?"

Stunned expression disappearing, Jaynix gave Elma her biggest smile "Of course I am! Why do you ask?"

Elma gave her a look before shaking her head "No reason."

Standing, Jaynix crossed her arms "So! Who are we meeting today, boss?"

Elma gestured to a young girl standing right next to her.

"Hello."

"Hey! Um. Elma. I thought I was meeting Xenos."

Elma crossed her arms as the young girl pointed to her ears.

Jaynix nodded her head slowly "Oh. Hey! Name's Jaynix!"

"Celica."

"Celica. That's a pretty name, you're very cute."

Celica smiled, a small blush forming "Thank you."

Jaynix chuckled "Heh. Don't worry about it!"

"Have a nice chat, there is someone else I have to get. Be back soon."

Jaynix nodded to her, watching as Elma left before turning her attention back to Celica.

"Y'know, you seem more capable then most of the Xenos I met yesterday, they were all noncombatants as far as I'm aware."

"Ah, yes. There are many more peaceful types in this city. I joined BLADE to pay back the kindness this city and everyone in it has shown to us. I learned to fight to earn my living here and help others as I was once given aid."

Jaynix nodded "Honorable. I'm sure BLADE is glad to have you aboard!"

"And I am glad to be a part of it. I suppose since you are meeting Xenos for the first time I should tell you about what I am and where I'm from."

"If you don't mind sharing that information, I'm all ears!"

There was a short silence before Jaynix shook her head, before she could apologize, Celica began laughing.

"Ah, I understand the joke."

Jaynix chuckled "That was more a mistake on my part but…glad you have a sense of humor."

Celica smiled "Most of the people I spend my time around enjoy telling fun jokes to one another. It took a bit to understand the wording and meanings of the jokes but they are entertaining."

Jaynix nodded "As a joke should be."

"I suppose I should begin now. I come from a distant planet known as Qlu and I am known as a Qlurian."

Jaynix crossed her arms "I've heard that name in the barracks once or twice…Kruse can never stop talking about Xeno histories and stuff. Asshole wouldn't stop going on about the Zaruboggan last night."

Celica laughed "Yes. Kruse is very interested in Xenoform life and history. Striving to learn so much. We spoke of Earth and Qlu several times and there are a great many similarities between the two of them. Right down to our pets. Qlu was also home to cats that were remarkable close to what the humans of Earth know as cats. Strange how the universe is, no?"

Jaynix brought a hand to her chin "That is strange but as they say the universe is infinite and full of possibilities. I think I'd like to see Qlu, this vaguely Earthlike planet that isn't Earth. Hell, if I'm being honest I'd like to see the homes of all the Xenos here on Mira. I can only imagine what that's like."

Celica tilted her head "Even Bedun?"

Jaynix shrugged "Maybe? I tuned out Kruse after a while. I wanted to punch his lights out but I'd save that for next time."

Celica's eyes widened "Oh my. Perhaps I should stop talking."

Jaynix shook her head "Nah, it's just friendly ribbing between Kruse and me. I'd rather listen to you for an hour than him honestly, you have a wonderful voice."

Celica smiled "Thank you…my, you are just full of compliments."

Jaynix nodded "Well, I like to speak my mind. More often than not its either to blatantly compliment someone or savagely insult them, it's how I roll."

The pair shared a small laugh before Jaynix asked "So, what was that about Bedun?"

"Ah, yes. Well from what I heard of the Zaruboggan and their homeworld. Bedun is entirely covered in the voltant they so crave. It's how they live and devoltanize so comfortably."

Jaynix tilted her head causing Celica to laugh "Well. As Kruse explains it, pollution, toxicity and waste is what the Zaruboggan refer to as voltant and Bedun is covered in mountains of it, every inch of land and sea has been permeated by it."

Jaynix's eyes widened "Shit. And they love that?"

Celica nodded "It is how they live."

"Damn…and you say your world is pretty close to Earth?"

"Yes. From what I spoke of with Kruse, though in comparison to Earth, Qlu has far more forests and they are far denser than any found on Earth. In that way, perhaps it is more like the Orpheans' homeworld. It is a very peaceful place…or at the very least, it was."

Jaynix crossed her arms. "The Ganglion?"

Celica nodded "They attacked my village…and possibly many other places all over Qlu. Rock saved me from the devastation and we've been on the run from Samaar ever since. Every day was harder than the last until Elma, Kruse and Lin saved us from them…I don't think I can ever express the depths of my gratitude."

Jaynix tilted her head "Rock? Samaar? Should I know what that is?"

Before Celica could speak, the pair felt the ground shake. Jaynix looked past Celica and was beyond surprised to see a massive Xeno walking towards them.

"Rock!"

"Hey Celica! Elma came by and told me to take a small break to meet someone new."

Celica smiled "Ah, I see. Well Rock, this is Jaynix, a friend of Elma's."

Rock looked to Jaynix "Hello! My name's Rock but you probably got that."

Jaynix nodded "Um…what are you?"

Rock looked at himself "Ah…yeah…I'm big. Sorry."

Jaynix shook her head "Don't worry about it. I'll get used to it but…damn. The diversity in NLA never ceases to amaze."

Rock smiled "Yeah, there are lots of different types of people. You're meeting Xenos right?"

Jaynix nodded as Rock continued "I'm a Gaur. At least that's what the Ganglion designated us."

"What they designated you?"

Jaynix looked over to Celica "The Ganglion created the Gaur, including Rock to be their living weapons. And while they are fearsome, Rock is the exception, he is a kind soul and would never harm anyone."

Rock nodded "I'd rather use my strength to help finish construction on New LA. It's what I've done day in and day out since Director General Chausson gave me my job."

"Well thanks for that! This place'll get finished in no time with you here."

Rock rubbed the back of his head "Thanks. I really should get back to work…it was nice meeting you, Jaynix."

"You too Rock."

Smiling the large Xeno turned and headed back to the construction site.

Jaynix looked to Celica "Did I embarrass him?"

Celica giggled "A little."

"I'd never expect someone that looks like that to be so soft-spoken…"

Celica smiled "No one ever does."

"I just have so many questions about the two of you…about everyone in NLA actually."

Celica bowed "If you ever wish to speak with us, if I'm not out on a mission, I'll be here."

Jaynix nodded "Alright then, thank you."

"Don't mention it. I've enjoyed our talk, Jaynix."

Jaynix held her hand out, Celica shaking it "May we meet again and perhaps take on a mission or two together."

"Sounds good!"

Turning, Jaynix began leaving the Industrial District, Elma falling into step next to her.

"I like those two."

Elma smiled "I do as well. I'm glad we found them when we did."

"Weren't you guys out there looking for someone else or something?"

Elma nodded "We believed that we were on the trail of the two Ganglion commanders who attacked New LA, Ryyz and Dagahn. Finding them and dealing with them at the time would've helped but rescuing Rock and Celica from the Marnuck was an even greater outcome, at least I like to believe so."

Jaynix looked to Elma "Are you gonna introduce me to the Ganglion Xenos as well?"

Elma shook her head "I'd rather not. The odds of a Marnuck or a Milsaadi wanting to just…talk? I doubt that'll ever happen. Though you can read up on the information we gathered on them should you have the time."

"I'll look into it…at the same time I could always bump into one out in the field, right?"

"I suppose you could. Be wary, they are lifeforms capable of thought so fighting them is not the same as the Indigens around Mira."

Jaynix scoffed "C'mon Elma. I served in the Coalition! With General Kumon! I know a thing or two about not underestimating my enemies."

"Of course, I didn't mean to imply-"

"I know you didn't! Just ribbing. Don't take everything too seriously Elma, alright?"

Elma smiled "Very well. If I may, I saw the reports on the missions you took on yesterday. It's clear you are in a league unlike most of the BLADEs here. Finding you in Noctilum is proving to be a greater boon that I ever could've imagined."

Jaynix rubbed the back of her head "Shit…thanks, Elma. That…that means a lot."

"You're welcome."

Jaynix watched Elma, wanting to say something else. Shaking her head, she looked ahead "Sappiness aside time to find me another Xeno to make friends with! ONWARD!"

Elma chuckled as she watched Jaynix skip off "Best of luck."


	7. Professor B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Lin's instructions, Jaynix finds herself in the "back alleys" of the Industrial District to meet a Xeno from the future.

Jaynix looked around oddly before rereading her messages from Lin to make sure she wasn't in the wrong place.

"Why in the world would anyone be back here? This is the kind of place people come to get done in."

Her immediate surroundings were not exactly a site to behold with the piles and piles of boxes and crates filled with who knows what as well as the occasional piece of equipment just strewn across the ground. A completely wrecked car was parked among the junk as well as a few unused construction vehicles, the crews obviously going with the…Skell option.

Having heard a sound, Jaynix came to an immediate halt. A little more shuffling led to her narrowing her eyes "If this is how it ends for me, I have to say, I'm going to be a little fucking pissed."

Rounding a corner, she spotted Lin sitting on a big supply crate. The girl was eating snacks, humming to herself before seeing Jaynix, with a smile she waved her over.

"Hey Lin. In any other situation this is the last place I'd want you to be."

Lin looked around "Yeah, it's a bit shady."

"You sure you didn't bring me here for some kind of payback for all those noogies I gave you?"

Lin crossed her arms "If you promise to stop you'll never have to worry about payback."

"Sorry but you are an adorable little girl so I'm gonna have to keep the noogies goin'."

Lin shook her head "Well, here's hoping the next one is farther off. The Xeno you're meeting is right over there!"

Jaynix turned, seeing a vehicle with some odd contraption attached to the hood as well as a Ma-non standing by…and what looked to be someone poking their head into the vehicle.

She looked back at Lin "Can this one fight?"

"Huh? Oh. Nope. He's more of-"

"An intellectual type? Geez. Aside from Celica all the Xenos here in town can't really do much."

Lin tilted her head "I wouldn't say that. They don't have to fight to be useful, Jaynix."

"I know. I know. It's just…I was actually rather excited to meet some Xeno warriors, see what they think of combat, observe some new fighting styles and all that."

Lin smiled "You're really about this whole combat thing. Your military training runs deep."

"Hey, I was born into it. Wouldn't have it any other way."

There was a short silence before Lin snapped her fingers "Oh! You met L right? He takes to the field with us from time to time."

Jaynix's eyes widened "L? Big Blue? He can fight? Huh…color me surprised. I look forward to my next chat with him. Until then!"

Lin nodded to Jaynix as she turned around and began approaching the vehicle and her new…acquaintance.

"No! No! No! That is nowhere near enough #%$%^ $ ! I need more if I'm ever going to break free! Get me more #%$%^ $ ! now!"

Veven shook his head "I'm still not quite familiar with…#%$%^ $ ! is that the same as #$^##%$?"

"Forget it! I'll figure it out."

"Hey!"

Looking up from the Miramobile, a large human looking Xeno spotted Jaynix. "Hey yourself! I'm far too busy with science and things that actually matter to entertain a floosy!"

Jaynix's eyes widened "WOAH! Back the fuck up asshole before I punt you into the damn gel pool. Show me some fucking respect!"

The Xeno chuckled "Well! You have quite the bite on you missy. You have my attention now…who are you?"

"I think you owe me your name first for the insult asshole."

With a roaring laughter the Xeno shook his head "I really do like you, you have fire! Very well. My name is B°&7k%±| but you can call me Professor B as everyone does."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow "What the hell did you just say?"

"What? B°&7k%±|? That's my name. There's just no way for your kind to properly pronounce it. You aren't nearly advanced enough."

Jaynix crossed her arms "Not nearly advanced enough? What's with all the insults asshole?"

Professor B shook his head "No insult that time missy. I mean not advanced enough as in not advanced enough because I am from the future!"

Jaynix tilted her head "What?"

"YES! The future and this!"

He gestured to the vehicle next to him "Is my time machine! The Miramobile!"

Jaynix looked from Professor B to a Ma-non standing next to him and asked "Is he nuts?"

The Ma-non shook his head "I've been around him long enough and have seen up close and personal the technology he works with. It blows everything else out of the water, even the most advanced Ma-non tech has nothing on this. He true, true, truly is from the future! Countless centuries!"

Jaynix nodded slowly as the Ma-non continued "Oh! I'm Veven by the way. His assistant."

"Right. Hey Veven. Does he pay you in pizza?"

"When he isn't being a cheapskate or gorging on his own greed!"

"Cry me a river Veven!" The Professor yelled.

Crossing his arms, Veven looked away.

Jaynix shook her head "Alright Professor B. If you are from the future, why are you here on Mira at this particular point in time? Is something catastrophic on the way?"

Professor B shrugged "If only I knew missy. See, I didn't come to this planet voluntarily. No one on this damned rock did. For whatever reason though I am incapable of leaving as is everyone else here."

Jaynix tilted her head as he continued "Yes. Yes. I'm from the future. I have incomparable technology and a beyond genius level IQ yet even I can't break through Mira's E^$ $! ( as hard as I try."

"Why?"

Professor B shook his head and returned to working on his Miramobile. Veven looked at Jaynix "He doesn't like that question. He has a vague idea as to what could possibly be preventing us from leaving but he refuses to share it. He just won't accept his theory whatever it is. I call it a cop out."

Jaynix chuckled "So do I. If everyone is being held on Mira against their will I'm sure they'd all like to know why."

Professor B pulled his head out of the car "I wish to know as well! I could tell them my theory but it'd be better if I could actually figure it out. Once I do, I can get us all out of here and back to our homeworlds!"

There was a long silence "Right. Human. Earth. Gone. Forget I said anything."

Jaynix rolled her eyes "Of course."

Professor B shut the door of the Miramobile "Where the hell is Graham?"

"Still out rounding up the actually intelligible parts you asked for." Veven answered.

"Let's go pay him a visit and get what we can, I can't keep working like this."

Veven nodded and walked away as Professor B looked to Jaynix "I am also the owner and operator of Factory 1.21 one of the AMs here in New Los Angeles. If you wish to help me unravel the mysteries of Mira, buy ALL of my stock to help me pay for my time machine."

Jaynix laughed "You aren't even subtle."

"Subtlety won't pay for technological advancement! The future marches on!"

Professor B walked past her. Jaynix shook her head and waved after him "Nice meeting you!"

Crossing her arms, she waited as Lin joined her.

"Y'know. He really thinks he's smart."

Lin nodded "Well, he is from the future."

Jaynix smiled "Maybe so. But for all his centuries of experience, his incomparable technology and his genius level IQ…that asshole didn't even realize I never told him my name."


	8. Definians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Residential District with Kruse, Jaynix meets the all-female race of Xenos...

Back in the Residential District, Jaynix took a deep breath of the calming air.

"Fuck the Industrial District. I swear by my position as Corporal I'm never going back there! Unless I get stupid drunk and wander in, it's never happening."

"Jaynix?"

"Hm?"

"What were you muttering to yourself."

Shaking her head, she turned "Don't worry about it Short Stuff. More importantly, what are we doing here?"

Kruse sighed "I'm not that short."

"You're shorter than me so that's short enough."

"Fine. We're here to meet with some good friends of mine."

The pair began walking, Jaynix crossing her arms "Something's bugging me."

"I thought you just said you were fine."

"I am, it's something else. See…when it was decided that you'd be showing me to the…what were they called again?"

Kruse chuckled "Definians."

"Definians. Right. Well, when it was decided you'd be taking me to them Elma…she looked concerned."

Kruse cast a look at Jaynix "Did she?"

Jaynix nodded "Yeah. It wasn't an alarmed expression, it wasn't danger or anything like that but I could tell that there was something there. Any idea why?"

The pair came to a stop as Kruse began mulling over Jaynix's words. Before a conclusion could be reached someone called out the Harrier's name and began approaching.

Jaynix turned to spot a woman with white hair and red eyes. She was smiling at Kruse "It's been too long since you last stopped by. It's good to see you."

Kruse shrugged "Sorry Erio. I'd probably come by sooner but I was busy. Even after all that with the Lifehold there is still a lot for all of us to do."

Erio sighed "You always say that, Kruse. You can't keep working yourself into such a state."

He nodded before realizing something "Wow. That was probably our best talk yet, Erio. Very natural."

She smiled "Really? Well. I have been trying…was it too much? Me calling out to you was too much wasn't it."

Kruse began laughing while Jaynix looked between the two of them, something clicking. "Oh. Oooohh."

Kruse looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Oh what?"

Jaynix shook her head "Of course. Of course! I get it. I totally get it now. Kruse. You're a fucking idiot."

Kruse was taken aback "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

Erio looked at Jaynix "What did you just say to him? Don't think you can insult Kruse in front of me! How dare you!"

Jaynix rolled her eyes "Don't look too deep into it harpy! You might hurt yourself."

Erio clenched her teeth "What did you just say!?"

"You heard me!"

"HEY!"

The pair turned to Kruse "Calm down you two. Jaynix, I didn't bring you here to fight."

"Tell that to her!"

Erio balled her hands into fists "What's your problem with me!? I don't even know who you are!?"

Kruse put a hand on one of Jaynix's shoulders, pushing her away from the other woman "Both of you. Stop it. Right. Now."

Erio crossed her arms and looked away while Jaynix stared at Kruse. _"Woah…"_

Kruse took a deep breath, smile returning to his face he turned to Jaynix "Erio is the reason we're here. She is a Definian."

Jaynix snapped out of her thoughts "What? No, she isn't. She's-"

Cutting Jaynix off was a bright flash coming from Erio. Jaynix shielded her eyes until the light died down. Now staring at Erio's true Definian form, Jaynix's mouth fell open.

"She's…hot. Holy shit."

Erio tilted her head "Ah…thank you?"

Jaynix chuckled "Shit man. This makes everything clearer…I think. A bit?"

Kruse sighed "Jaynix, what are you talking about, seriously? What's going on in that head of yours?"

Jaynix continued looking up and down Erio "Oh I'm thinking about a lot of things right now…"

Erio looked over to Kruse "I'm a bit confused. What's she doing?"

Kruse shook his head "I'd rather not say."

"Kruse. You should go talk to Elma. Alright?"

"Why?"

"Just go man, c'mon. And think really hard on the why. You'll figure it out."

Kruse watched Jaynix's eyes before nodding "Alright. Erio. Jaynix. Play nice. Please."

Jaynix purred "Oh we will."

"C'mon…"

Shaking his head, Kruse walked away. Jaynix made sure he was gone before looking back at Erio.

"So. You're a Definian."

Erio nodded "I am…though I have to say. You are confusing me. Just a moment ago I thought we were going to fight."

"We were but…well seeing the real you kind of threw me off."

Erio sighed "You're a strange individual."

Jaynix shrugged "I guess. Hey Erio, can I be honest with you?"

"Sure?"

The pair walked over to a park bench and sat "I can see you're pretty into Kruse."

"I AM NOT! Who told you that?"

Jaynix rolled her eyes "Really? You're gonna try this with me?

Erio remained silent as Jaynix continued "Look, I get it. He's a nice guy. Easy on the eyes and all that…but he's with Elma. They're so in love it's…inspiring."

Erio sighed "I know. I know…"

Jaynix crossed her arms "Sorry."

"No. I really know this it's just…difficult. We Definians have spent our entire lives under the command of Mother Fortun. We did only her bidding and were made unaware to feelings. We were born to bring destruction and misfortune. Bred to be spies and assassins. Unfeeling, uncaring of those we murdered and replaced…and yet…"

Jaynix remained silent as Erio found her words "…humans. I spent so much time around humans and experienced so much…so many emotions. Thoughts. I saw how humans interacted. Such a strange people. As a result of my exposure to your people I broke off from the Definians, I broke away from Mother Fortun, from my calling, from everything I once knew and with Kruse's help I freed all my sisters. We're our own people now. Thanks to Kruse…because of the effort he went through…"

Jaynix smiled "I get it. I do."

Erio looked to Jaynix, cracking a smile "This is another strange interaction. We were moments away from trying to kill each other and now?"

"Now? I'd like to think we're friends."

Erio nodded "Friends. Thank you…Jaynix was it?"

"Yep. Got that right Erio."

There was a short silence before Erio spoke up again "Why did Kruse bring you to me?"

"Hm? OH! Right. I'm supposed to be going around NLA meeting all the Xenoforms that live here. The Definians were next on my list so…hey. I'm Jaynix. What's your story?"

Erio chuckled "I believe I told you it already."

There was a flash of light as Erio assumed her human disguise again "This form is one I crafted for myself to live among the humans without fear."

Jaynix crossed her arms "If you ask me that doesn't sound fair."

"What?"

Jaynix pointed around the Residential District "See those Nopon? That Zaruboggan? The Orpheans over there? They are what they are. Why is it that they can wander around town as themselves but you have to hide?"

Erio looked down, thinking to herself as Jaynix continued "Don't get me wrong, your disguise is pretty damn attractive too but…why do you need it?"

Erio sighed "Definians caused so much harm here in New LA. Killed many then assumed their forms to kill more and cause all sorts of chaos. Humans feared us. There was a time in New LA that we caused such a panic the humans began turning on each other out of fear that one was a Definian. All this strife…even now I feel that we are the last race in this city that anyone else would want to be living here knowingly. Despite assurances from those in power…"

Jaynix tilted her head "I understand…but things will change. I think it only fair you get to walk around in your own skin. I for one would greatly prefer that."

Erio watched Jaynix wink at her "You are strange."

"ERIO! LOOK!"

The pair turned as another woman ran towards them, a dog following her. "Look how cute he is!"

Erio raised an eyebrow "Lyvia. Why do you have a dog with you?"

"He just started following me! Oh, he's the sweetest thing!"

Before Jaynix could speak, Lyvia bent down and began petting the dog, her form giving way to reveal she was also a Definian.

"Holy shit."

Jaynix looked over to Erio "Do you all look like that?"

Erio tilted her head "Like what?"

Jaynix smiled "That's it! The Definians are my favorite Xeno race here in NLA! Are there any more of you in the city?"

* * *

"Hey Elma."

Turning, the woman smiled as Kruse approached "How'd Jaynix take meeting the Definians."

Kruse shrugged "Not well at first. She almost started a fist fight with Erio."

Elma shook her head "Of course she did."

"I'm pretty sure everything is alright now though…

Kruse trailed off before looking over Elma, now aware that there was indeed something in her expression. Jaynix was right. How had he missed it?

Elma noted him staring at her and looked away.

Taking a deep breath Kruse spoke "Do you not like it when I come to talk with Erio and Lyvia?"

Elma looked back at him "What? Why would I have a problem with that? They're your friends. You should be allowed to talk to your friends."

Kruse nodded "Yeah…but…"

He sighed "Elma. I'm sorry…I'm such a…I'm an oblivious moron. Or better yet, like Jaynix put it. I'm a fucking idiot."

"Kruse-"

"I didn't even stop to think that Erio and Lyvia's interest in me would…bother you so much. I'm sorry."

Elma shook her head, her smile faltering "What? Why would it? Kruse, you-"

"Elma."

She sighed, finally dropping her smile "I feel stupid for letting it bother me…"

"No Elma. You feel human."

Elma looked back at him as he continued "They are two attractive women who are fawning over me almost every time I talk to them. I always just laughed it off…figured it did no harm. I had no intention of pursuing a relationship with either of them but It should've been clearer to me that regardless of what I thought, what I did or didn't do…it'd bother you at least a bit. I'm so sorry."

Elma's smile returned "It's fine Kruse, I can see that you didn't mean to cause these feelings in me and I still feel horrible for letting it bother me so much I mean…"

She shook her head "Look at what we've been through since I found you in Starfall Basin. We've fought against almost every lifeform on this planet. We've survived expeditions fraught with turbulent weather halting our progress. Took shelter in caves together, laughed nights away. We've explored vast deserts and dense forests. Climbed the tallest trees and oversaw the deepest valleys…"

Kruse smiled "We scaled the highest peaks of ever region, we've snuck past killer sentries, we've survived a literal hell of raining fire and lava. We stood against an advancing army and felled a massive doomsday weapon."

Elma laughed as she continued "We rode our Skells all across this planet, we sparred with each other, made each other stronger. We found the Lifehold. We defeated the Ganglion. We did this all at each other's side…"

Kruse approached Elma, wrapping his arms around her waist she placed hers over his shoulders.

"We did it all together." Kruse said.

"And in the midst of it all…in the midst of the chaos. The pain. The suffering. We found…love." Elma finished, watching Kruse's eyes.

"We found each other."

Kruse whispered before leaning in and kissing her.


	9. Prone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the Ma-non Ship it is time for Jaynix to familiarize herself with the Prone Clans.

"…and then they threw me in a box and told me that they'd be back to finish the job! But I wasn't scared! Annoyed. Smelly. A bit of a bruised ego. Definitely hungry! Scared? No way! I knew that someone knew that I was gone and they'd come looking for me!"

Jaynix nodded as Mia continued with her story "They wouldn't be probing me again! No way! I sat in that box and believed! I believed so hard that next thing I know the Chief was at my door all set to free me from my prison and bring me back to NLA like the genuine hero that he is!"

"That Kruse. What are the odds?"

Mia laughed "Like…9 percent or something I think? Anyway, I told him about the alien lady that locked me up and before I knew it he was back with the key!"

Jaynix smiled "He is quite the guy. Works fast."

"Totally! I sat on his lap the whole ride back to NLA. He's like…my knight in not at all shiny armor but you get the point."

Jaynix sighed and shook her head "That Kruse. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to form a harem before settling down with Elma. I don't blame him but what a missed opportunity."

"What Chief? Oh, I don't think he'd do that."

Jaynix looked to Mia "Your opinion of him is far too pure to entertain anything other than heroism."

"What else is there?"

Jaynix chuckled "Never mind. That was quite the story, travelling all over Mira on your own. You definitely became a full-fledged BLADE somewhere along the way. I can totally see it."

Mia's eyes widened "You can?"

Jaynix nodded "I know my battle-hardened gazes. I know my eyes. You have those eyes."

Mia began hopping up and down "Really? Really? Oh, thank you Ms. Jaynix! That means a lot!"

"I can see that it does."

Jaynix began laughing as Mia's eyes sparkled. At that moment, the teleporter flashed, Jaynix turned to see Elma standing on the pad, looking around the deck before spotting Jaynix. With a nod, she approached.

"Looks like my boss is here. Gotta run. I'll share some of my stories next time."

"Can't wait!" With that Mia skipped off.

Jaynix waved after her as Elma stood next to her and asked "Making friends?"

"Yeah well. I had to pass the time. Good thing she was here. She could've probably talked for hours."

Elma nodded "She probably could…sorry I'm late."

Jaynix shook her head "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you have a lot more responsibilities than showing me around town."

"You're quite understandable."

"I was military. I know all about inflated schedules. The fact that you can wander around NLA and take on whatever missions you please is far more shocking to me than being a bit late."

Elma shrugged "As I'm sure you are aware BLADE isn't military despite being staffed by many former soldiers. BLADE is its own entity and does its own thing. Speaking of. You actually never signed off on a Division to join."

Jaynix crossed her arms "I didn't?"

"No. We didn't really do the formal induction after bringing you back from Noctilum and since then we've been busy. Then again Vandham was never one for ceremonies and the like."

"I wouldn't think so…"

Elma pulled out her comm device and input a few commands "I sent you the detailed information on all of BLADE's 8 divisions. What they specialize in, how they benefit NLA, everything. Give it a look when you can and get back to me."

Jaynix gave her device a brief look before nodding "Right. You got it boss. So! What did keep you? Sorry. Just curious."

Elma shrugged "It's fine. It was Kruse."

"Oh. Oooooh. I shouldn't have asked."

Elma watched Jaynix's eyes for a few moments before taking a step back. "No. NO! We were talking! Jaynix! What is wrong with you!?"

"Wrong with me? I'm a 25-year-old woman, as far as I'm concerned in regards to how my brain works NOTHING is wrong with me! I'm a perfectly functioning adult!"

Elma shook her head as Jaynix began laughing "For being this imposing figure so many people talk about in such a dramatic way, being able to make you blush like that? I feel like I've got a leg up on you."

Elma sighed, looking back at Jaynix who continued laughing. After a few moments but far too long for Elma's liking, Jaynix calmed down and wiped her eyes.

"So! What were you and Kruse gabbing about?"

Elma gestured at the ship around them.

"Yeah. Yeah. The Xenos aren't going anywhere. C'mon. I'm interested!"

Elma sighed "Alright…he…while you were meeting with the Definians we had a talk…it was a talk I didn't really want to have to be honest but at the same time I was grateful for it."

Jaynix smiled "Good. He did figure it out."

Elma gave her a questioning look only for Jaynix to shrug and gesture for her to continue. "After that, he started trying to plan a very long, complicated and inflated date for us as an apology. I told him he didn't have to. We both said what needed to be said but he was adamant."

Jaynix chuckled "That's cute. Did you guys decide on what you're doing?"

Elma smiled, thinking about their talk "It'd be easier to tell you what we aren't doing. He wants to take me everywhere. Not just around NLA but Mira as well…he's well aware how intrigued I am by this planet and with the Lifehold behind us, he figured it was finally time for me to get that no strings attached trip around the world."

Jaynix nodded "Sounds great! Hope you guys enjoy it."

"We will. I know we will…Kruse…"

Jaynix remained silent as Elma looked elsewhere, an evident smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

After a few moments, she led into her next question "So…what are we doing up on this good ol' ship? Again?"

Elma looked back at Jaynix "Hm? Oh! Right. Sorry…I spaced out there…"

"Happens to all of us."

Elma nodded before clearing her throat and leading Jaynix to the Port Side of the Ma-non Ship.

"We're here so that you can meet the Prone Clans that have immigrated to NLA."

"Prone. I heard that name quite a few times during Irina's summation of everything that happened with the Lifehold."

Jaynix looked to Elma as she began explaining "The Prone were the first hostile intelligent Xenoforms that we encountered here on Mira. They are employed by the Ganglion as their frontline forces. Grunts. Despite that they are every bit as dangerous as any other species of Xeno or Indigen and far less concerned with morality."

"Geez. Sounds like real pieces of work. So why are they living here?"

The pair came to a stop overlooking the interior of the Ma-non Ship. Jaynix felt completely different compared to the last time she was here. Now able to distinctly point out the various Nopon bouncing up and down, seemingly arguing with a Ma-non. An Orphean sitting amongst several potted plants and a Zaruboggan that looked suspiciously familiar talking with a human woman.

At the same time, she was now more acutely aware of the large lumbering Xenos that she'd seen all over NLA with giant gaping mouths, huge arms, short legs.

"Are those the Prone?"

Elma nodded "They are. We rescued a great many Prone that belong to what they call the Tree Clan. Those Prone are far more understanding and peaceful towards us having been enslaved by the Cavern Clan Prone, the ones that we first encountered."

Jaynix crossed her arms "I see. Makes sense. From the dribble that came out of Kruse's mouth the Prone sounded warlike…so they had to be fighting someone."

Elma shook her head "You could always tell Kruse to slow down or stop, Jaynix. He's not trying to torture you. If he bores you-"

"It's fine Elma. I like pushing his buttons. Don't worry about it."

She sighed "Very well. There are Cavern Clan Prone in the city as well though only one squad. I don't see any from here but a Tree Clan Prone is as good as any. Feel free to chat any of them up."

Jaynix scoffed "I'm not here to pick anyone up Elma."

She tilted her head "Did I misspeak?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a bit."

Elma nodded as Jaynix walked off. Looking around, the woman examined one Prone after another. The male Prone were the huge, lumbering ones she'd noticed earlier. She was actually quite surprised at seeing how small and dainty looking the female Prone were, but from their attire and the way some carried themselves it was clear they were warriors as well.

Coming to a stop she looked around, trying to decide who to talk with. She barely held in a laugh upon seeing two male Prone flexing, trying to show each other up.

"Even across species. They're still macho. Love it."

She then spotted one Prone speaking to a big group. Possibly the Tree Clan leader. He'd be a good place as any to start.

As she began walking in his direction her eyes caught something else. Slowing to a stop she stared at a female Prone. Unable to take her eyes away from what she was seeing.

The Prone was dancing.

She'd never seen a dance like this before but she could feel the emotion in every movement. Before she knew it, her legs were moving and she was now close to the other woman. Waiting.

Once she finished, the Prone bowed to no one and let out a long breath.

"That was incredible."

The Prone turned to her "Ah…you were watching?"

"Yeah. How could I not? It was mesmerizing."

The Prone bowed to her "Thank you for your kind words."

"No problem. Why are-"

Jaynix shook her head "I should probably introduce myself. My name is Jaynix."

"Jaynix. Good to meet you, Jaynix. I am called Thea Falsaxum."

Jaynix approached her and held out her hand, the Prone looking at it for a few moments before shaking it.

"Hello Thea. You are quite the dancer. Why are you dancing so far away from everyone else?"

"I'm practicing. Hala always says that as skilled as I am, I can always improve and I intend to. I'll never settle with just being good, I have to be a grand dancer."

Jaynix nodded "As I'm aware, those who dedicate themselves to an art so completely have something that drives them. Not just their love for it but something else."

Thea tilted her "You are correct. For me I of course dance for my love of it but I've also returned to it for my love. My fiancé…

Jaynix frowned, able to tell immediately from Thea's voice that her fiancé was no longer around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Thea shook her head "It is fine. He's been put to rest and as his final sign of his love for me he made these clothes for me I now wear. He loved me with everything he had and he loved my dancing all the more."

"What a guy."

There was a short silence before Jaynix spoke up again "I'm actually supposed to be here to learn more about the Prone as a whole. About Tree Clan, Cavern Clan and all that. But I'm more interested in you and that dance."

Thea tilted her head "Learn? Did you just arrive?"

"Yeah. I wasn't even aware your kind were called Prone until a short while ago."

Thea chuckled "I see...well. The Prone Clans have been at war with one another for 10,000 suns. A bloody, savage war with no end. We…"

Thea fell silent before crossing her arms "I can tell this isn't what you want to know."

"Huh?"

"There is some interest but there was a spark in your eyes earlier, it isn't there anymore. Unless I'm mistaken…you are a dancer as well."

Jaynix smiled "You aren't mistaken. I am impressed you could tell."

Thea nodded "As I said. Earlier when we were talking of dance. Of drive and determination, I could see it in your eyes."

"I don't ever openly tell people about my ability to dance. Beyond…beyond my Unit no one else really knew."

"Why would you keep such a wonderful talent a secret? Dancing is…"

Thea fell silent, looking elsewhere. While it was hard to tell from her alien features, Jaynix knew that Thea was lost in thought over how to describe the beauty of dancing.

"I get it. There aren't too many words to express what I've no doubt we both feel when we dance. I keep it a secret because…it's so meaningful to me. Who taught me. Who danced with me. I'd only ever tell it to someone really special."

"Someone who captures your heart?"

Jaynix nodded "Yeah. I don't know if I'll find a person like that here in NLA but…you never know."

"Indeed not. This is strange. I've only just met you but…I feel we could become very good friends."

Jaynix chuckled "I think so too…do you…do you think you could teach me your dance? If it's not too private?"

"Quegga loved my dancing. I'm sure he'd love it if I could spread it to even more people. Especially to someone who understands dancing and shares my love of it. I'd be happy to teach you, Jaynix."

Letting out a long breath, Jaynix bowed to Thea "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Jaynix. I look forward to our next meeting…I'm very interested in how you dance."

Jaynix looked up and smirked "I'll blow you away with my skills."

"I can't wait."

With that Thea bowed to her before taking up her pose to continue practicing. Jaynix watched for a few more minutes, a smile on her face.

Realizing she had other things to do, she bowed to Thea again and turned around. Taking out her comm device she began reading through the BLADE divisions while walking back to Elma.

"Dancing. I never understood it."

Jaynix came to a halt and turned.

"You can't kill someone with graceful moves like that. It serves no purpose for a warring people such as ours."

"Who are you?"

Another Prone woman approached Jaynix, unlike Thea, this one had a different coloration. No doubt she was of Cavern Clan.

"Slovity Pagus. Leader of Team Slovity. And you are Jaynix…dancer. Imagine that."

Jaynix narrowed her eyes "You don't have to say dancer with such distaste…and not around me, unless you wanna throw down. Right here, right now."

Slovity looked Jaynix over and shook her head "No. I think not. Despite your delving into a pointless art I can tell you've seen combat. A fight between us? Here? That wouldn't do for anyone."

Jaynix smirked "Good to know you aren't underestimating me."

"I would never."

Jaynix felt her muscles ease up and took a deep breath. "Mind if I ask you a few questions."

"Questions?"

"Yeah. Assuming you eavesdropped on the conversation I had with Thea and heard everything you'd know I'm not that familiar with the Prone."

Slovity nodded "I am aware of that…go ahead and ask whatever you wish."

"I was told that Cavern Clan served the Ganglion. That your people did horrible things not only to mine but to many of the other Xeno races on Mira."

The Prone nodded again "Cavern Clan is indeed guilty of many of the transgressions you've heard of."

Jaynix crossed her arms "Then why are you here? How was anyone comfortable with letting you into NLA? Even if it is just the one squad."

Slovity let out a long sigh "As much as it pains me to admit…or rather, it pains me that it doesn't pain me to admit this. The humans of NLA. Saved my team. My comrades. My…family."

Slovity watched Jaynix's reaction. Seeing a powerful sense of recognition.

"You understand…don't you?"

Jaynix remained still as Slovity continued "I can see that you do. When you spend so much of your time at war or in combat. Those at your side, brothers and sisters in arms. Regardless of their origin, position or rank. They become the people you'd give everything for."

Slovity continued watching Jaynix, seeing many things she did not expect to see. What was this woman harboring inside?

Jaynix shook her head "Go on."

"My team was involved in an attack on the humans but after the attack was thwarted the Ganglion pulled out and left us behind. Our numbers dwindled in the harsh Primordian landscape and we were forced to hide in a cave. If not for the arrival of Kruse and Elma we would've died there. I refused their help at first of course. I had my pride and there was no way these people we've tormented for so long were just going to help us. It didn't matter how pathetic we looked at the moment…at least that's what I believed."

Jaynix couldn't help but smile "I imagine it isn't much of a stretch to say that Kruse has helped everyone on this damned ship eh?"

Slovity spat "The man is caring to a despicable degree. I'm amazed no one's taken advantage of his nature and stabbed him in the back. I know I would've, in fact I tried to. I fought him to distract him so that my team could escape. I was bested and despite my desires Trigo and those loyal fools…they came back…at that moment I knew. It was either stay out there, alone and dwindle to extinction or come to NLA so that my team could be safe. Whatever the punishment. Whatever the trials. We'd be alive. So, I took the deal and while my pride may never recover-"

"Your family is alive."

Slovity nodded "They are."

The pair fell silent, just staring at one another. Jaynix taking a deep breath and nodding "I get it."

"I can tell that you do. I don't speak with many humans…with many other Xenos beyond my Team and a few other Prone…but I feel a…kinship with you."

"You're lucky Slovity. Despite the trials you've been through, you have your family."

"Not all of them Earth alien…but yes, at the very least half of my team is still alive."

Jaynix sighed "I'm glad we had this talk, however brief."

"There is much I wish to know about you Earth alien."

Jaynix smirked "And you think I'd share it with you?"

"After everything I told you? And after seeing the way your reacted to my story? I have a pretty good guess that you will."

Jaynix crossed her arms "We'll see what happens next we meet. Though could you lay off the Earth alien thing? I have a name."

Slovity scoffed "Very well, Jaynix. Until next time."

Nodding to each other in understanding the pair turned and walked off in opposite directions.

Jaynix was still thinking about her talks with Thea and Slovity when she heard Elma's voice "You were gone longer than I thought you'd be. I honestly thought you got into a fight."

Jaynix smirked "I almost did. This close. Maybe next time."

Elma chuckled "Next time indeed."

The pair began walking back to the deck. "How many more species of Xenos do I have to meet, Elma?"

"One more. I do have to ask, are you hungry?"

Jaynix shrugged "I'd never turn down food, that's for sure."

"Then you'll love where Lin is taking you."

Jaynix clapped her hands together "Alright then! I can't wait!"

In a flash the pair was back down at BLADE Tower.

"Lin is waiting for you in the Commercial District. I'll see you later, Jaynix."

"Elma wait! Since you're here at BLADE Tower I take it you can run my BLADE registration through all the proper channels, right?"

Elma nodded "You already decided on a Division?"

Jaynix grinned "It was no contest."

"I feel like I know what you're about to say. Tell me anyway. What Division do you intend to join?"

Taking a deep breath, Jaynix looked Elma in the eyes and spoke.

"The Interceptors."


	10. Wrothians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Lin at the C.D. Jaynix enjoys some fine cuisine while talking with a feline acquaintance.

Lin sat at one of the many tables all over Barista Court. A partially eaten bar of chocolate in her hands, taking another bite she continued looking back and forth across the Court, waiting for Jaynix. She expected that at any moment the hot-headed woman would sprint into view or just materialize behind her and scream some sort of very energetic greeting.

However, she froze in the middle of a bite as Jaynix skipped into view and headed towards her, smiling very vibrantly.

"Hey, Lin! Hope you weren't waiting here too long."

"Jaynix?"

Lin looked her up and down "Are you…okay?"

"Hm? Yeah. Totally, why?"

Lin shrugged "I don't know…did something good happen?"

Jaynix nodded "Very good but I can't tell you yet. Maybe some other time but what I can say is…I'm excited. I'm stoked! I have some interesting plans for tomorrow and I just…I can't wait until tomorrow!"

Lin tilted her head as Jaynix took a deep breath "But! Before then, we have a place to stop by and eat right?"

"We do!"

Lin stood up and began walking, Jaynix following her "Though won't that chocolate snack ruin your meal?"

"Nope. Chocolate can't ruin anything."

Jaynix thought for a few moments before smiling "Shit, you're right! Chocolate is the best!"

Lin laughed before breaking off a piece of her bar and giving it to Jaynix, the older woman thanking her.

"I like having you around."

In the middle of chewing, Jaynix looked to Lin and raised an eyebrow.

"Just…something about you. You're so different from Kruse or Elma. You've only been here for a few days but I can't imagine the barracks without you."

Jaynix swallowed her treat and smiled again "That's…that's very sweet Lin…thank you."

Lin returned the smile before skipping ahead. Leaving Jaynix to cast her eyes down at the ground, lost in deep thought.

Lin, unaware of the trepidation on Jaynix's face continued speaking "Anyway, this place we're headed to is gonna blow you away. The taste is indescribable!"

At that moment another voice rang out.

"Taste? Taste!? What taste! Tora want taste!"

The pair came to a halt and turned as a Nopon hopped onto a table they were passing by and stared at the two of them.

"Meh Meh! What's this? I heard taste but there no food here! What friends talking about?"

Crossing her arms, Jaynix grinned "If it isn't Tora. What brings you here? Besides food?"

Tora looked over to Jaynix, a bit of confusion in his face before he jumped into the air "New friend! It's new friend!"

"Yeah. It's me. New friend, good to see you, Tora."

Tora narrowed his eyes "Why is it? What you planning?"

Jaynix chuckled and shook her head "Not planning anything I just want to know how you've been. I promise you that isn't some sneaky question trying to get at your business or anything. I'm just curious."

Tora watched Jaynix a bit before speaking "Not much. Tora entertaining business prospects. Beginning ventures that will soon expand all of Mira."

"Beginning?"

"Oh right!"

Jaynix looked over to Lin who continued "Tora just got his special coin about a month or so ago. So he's only just been allowed to act as a Nopon Merchant. That makes him the newest member of their little business 'game'."

Jaynix smirked "I see. Well, here's hoping it all works out for you Tora."

Tora smiled "It will! Tora is littlepon of famous Nopon Merchants! They amazing so Tora work hard as Tora can to be an even better Merchant! Tora be legend!"

"I really do like your fire Tora. Keep that attitude up and you'll get what you want in no time…or rather…it'll take a long time but you'll get there."

Tora began hopping up and down "New friend Jaynix believe in Tora! Tora not let down new friend! Oh! Tora not hungry anymore…Tora want to get back to business! Tora want to work! Thank you Jaynix!"

The Nopon hopped off the table and began on his way only to come to a stop and look back at Jaynix "And thank you for donut."

With that he ran off, leaving Jaynix with a smile as Lin crossed her arms.

"That's interesting. I don't think I've ever seen Tora act that way around anyone."

"Really?"

Lin nodded "Yeah. It's pretty clear you bonded with him at least a bit."

Jaynix chuckled "I'll take your word for it. It's still a bit hard to tell with these tiny stingy businessmen."

Lin laughed "I imagine so but aside from Mia, Tora never talks to anyone that way and definitely doesn't express such genuine gratitude."

"Mia?"

"Yeah. She helped Tora get his coin and gave him the strength to meet with his parents. The pair share a bond in that way…strongly connected to their family."

Jaynix thought back to Mia who she met on the Ma-non ship as Lin continued "It was one of Mia's first big missions after becoming a BLADE and of course, she took it on with Kruse, or Chief as she calls him. Kruse stood back for most of the mission letting Mia run the show. He only stepped in when it came to blows. To say he was proud of her after the mission was done would be a huge understatement."

"Just like Tai and…"

Jaynix covered her mouth.

Lin gave Jaynix an odd look "Tai? Who's that?"

"Tai? I didn't say Tai. You okay Lin?"

Tapping the side of her head, Lin shrugged "Yeah but maybe I just misheard you. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now, can we get to the eating?"

Smiling, Lin nodded before leading Jaynix the rest of the way to a small restaurant. It didn't look too different from any of the other spots around the Commercial District but almost every seat outside of the restaurant was taken by a fine mix of humans and Xenos, all enjoying their meals. Jaynix could see through one of the windows that the inside may as well be the same.

She let out a long whistle "Popular place."

Lin herself was looking around the seats before spotting the perfect place. "Go sit over there."

Jaynix followed where Lin was pointing, it was a table and there was already someone sitting at it.

"Is that…"

"Yep. She's a Wrothian. I expected there'd be a few here so why don't you go and have a nice chat with her over your meal."

Jaynix looked back at Lin.

"Will you be fine on your own?"

Lin giggled "Irina gave you the full story about what went down with the Lifehold right? I was there. I'll be fine."

Jaynix nodded "Of course."

Lin turned to leave before snapping her fingers "Wait! I almost forgot. When the waitress comes over, tell her that this is your first visit."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow as Lin smiled "Trust me!"

Shrugging, Jaynix walked away from Lin and towards the Wrothian.

"Hey!"

The Wrothian looked to her "Oh. Hello."

"Probably odd seeing as I'm a stranger and al but…mind if I sit?"

The Wrothian shook her head "Not at all."

Jaynix sat down and smiled to her new acquaintance "Hiya! I'm Jaynix, Corporal Jaynix."

One of the Wrothian's…very round ears twitched. "Corporal? That is a military position, yes?"

Jaynix nodded, the Wrothian smiled "So you've done extensive training? You are a warrior?"

Jaynix crossed her arms, looking very confident as she spoke "My Unit was made of the best of the best and I was one of their top gals so yeah. I'm a pretty great warrior."

The Wrothian clapped her hands "Excellent! Ah. Forgive me, my name is Gu Ladha. This meeting between us has to have greater meaning! It must!"

Jaynix tilted her head "How so?"

Gu Ladha began to speak only to catch herself and stare closely at Jaynix. Narrowing her eyes she waited and watched.

"Uh…not that I don't mind the attention but…what are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For?"

Gu Ladha remained silent as the waitress came over "Ah! Gu Ladha, back again. More thinking food?"

The Wrothian smiled to the waitress "Yes. Thank you. Same as ever."

Turning to Jaynix the waitress asked for her order, following Lin's directions Jaynix spoke "This is actually my first time here."

Jaynix watched as the waitress became very VERY excited. With that she took off very quickly.

"First time eh? Where have you been? This restaurant has been active and popular for a while."

Jaynix shrugged "I just got into town a few days back. You are actually the first Wrothian I've ever spoken to."

Gu Ladha seemed to realize something, shaking her head "That explains it."

"Explains…what?"

Gu Ladha gestured to her ears "You've not said a word about my ears. Nothing."

"Was I supposed to? I mean…they're cute but…am I missing something?"

Gu Ladha chuckled "Thank goodness for a normal interaction for once. You see, I spent most of my life being taunted and mocked for my rather adorable ears. None of my fellow Wrothian warriors took me seriously as a fighter because of them…I became quite recluse."

Jaynix nodded "Ah. So even within alien species those kinds of thing happen."

"Did something like this happen to you?"

Jaynix gestured to herself "Not to toot my own horn but…I think myself as very attractive to say the least."

Jaynix watched Gu Ladha's eyes move across her body "Where you…mocked for your appearance?"

"Me? Not really mocked for looking good but more people insisted I do anything else but pursue a military career. Not many people thought I could be a good fighter cause I looked like a model. I put every one of them, man or woman in their place believe me."

Gu Ladha chuckled "I'd believe. You look strong. Very strong."

"I am. So your problems with people mocking you. I totally get it, but you don't seem quite so recluse now. You got a repertoire with the waitress from what I see."

Gu Ladha nodded "Yes. Thanks to-"

"Kruse."

"Hm? Yes. Kruse. How did you know?"

Jaynix shook her head "I've been all over this damn city these last two days. I've met a lot of Xenoforms and just about every single one has been aided by Kruse in one way or another. I don't think anyone in this town hates that guy."

Gu Ladha laughed "Yes. I see how that could make this seem obvious if not a little repetitive but to your last point. I learned recently that that wasn't true."

Jaynix was surprised to hear this "Someone out there isn't fond of Short Stuff?"

Gu Ladha waited a few moments before asking "You mean Kruse?"

"Yeah. Sorry…so, who doesn't like him?"

Gu Ladha cleared her throat "Well, one day, Kruse and I were returning to town through the Industrial District's gate and there was a man who called out to him. I could read it in his body language that he wasn't fond of Kruse at all. I asked Kruse about it later, the man is named Tobias and Kruse beat him at a sort of game they had going twice as well as showing him up later in Cauldros. I suppose Tobias has never gotten over it, at least not completely."

Jaynix tilted her head "So weird to hear someone doesn't like Kruse…I've not been around him long but he's freakishly nice. So, how'd he help you? I assume it was a confidence thing, helping you not be so recluse, yeah?"

Gu Ladha smiled "That and so much more. He actually trained me. We sparred and through our battles I became so much more aware of my faults and deficiencies. Since then I've worked harder than ever to grow stronger. I've fought him several times but he puts me down every time."

"Not surprised. I've yet to fight him but I can feel it in the air around him. He's no joke."

She thought back to when Kruse pushed her away from Erio. She felt the pressure in his hand and heard the strength in his voice. It was a brief moment but she knew that just because Kruse was an obscenely kind man, he was still an accomplished warrior.

"I finally begged Kruse to help me understand why I could not topple him. He asked me how I trained and then explained how he trains. Sparring with Elma every chance he gets, the woman who has Ga Buidhe's favor. It's no wonder I could never beat him."

Jaynix tilted her head "Ga Buidhe?"

Gu Ladha nodded "Yes. Ga Buidhe. She is the adjunct to our Prince. She is also one of the most skilled warriors on this entire planet, yet even she speaks wonders of Elma's ability in battle and she personally trained Kruse."

"Shit, he got training from one of the best fighters on this rock? Damn. Now I really want to spar with him. This Ga Buidhe chick sounds pretty awesome."

Gu Ladha chuckled "Not the words I'd use for her but yes…this may be premature but I do believe you two have a lot in common. You seem accomplished, strong, confident and proud. Ga Buidhe has all these qualities complete with an undying loyalty to Prince Jiarg."

Jaynix flexed "Glad I gave you that impression! And now I'm very interested in meeting this Ga Buidhe. Think that would pan out?"

Gu Ladha prepared to say something else only to hear a low growl. Bringing a hand to her stomach she apologized "I'm just…very hungry."

Jaynix laughed "No need to apologize. I totally understand. This is taking a bit."

"Yes but it is worth it. The taste is incomparable."

Upon saying those words, the waitress returned. After placing two bowls of curry on the table she moved next to Gu Ladha and waited. Jaynix looked at the two of them, noting that they were watching her as if they were waiting for something. She then noticed that Lin was also watching from where she was sitting, giving Jaynix a thumbs up.

Shrugging Jaynix looked down at her bowl of curry and grabbed a spoon.

"If I die. I'm going to kill all of you."

She heard Gu Ladha chuckle as she took up a spoonful of curry and brought it to her mouth. As soon as she tasted it, her eyes widened. Swallowing it she looked back up at Gu Ladha and the waitress.

"Holy shit! This…HOLY SHIT!"

The waitress began laughing "I always like seeing first timers. Please enjoy."

She walked away as Gu Ladha crossed her arms and nodded "Ni Zain does it again."

From her own table Lin clapped her hands and called out "Enjoy it Jaynix!"

Shaking her head the Corporal spoke up "Y'know. You all would've looked completely ridiculous if I hated it."

Gu Ladha smiled "Maybe so, but it's hard to take you seriously when you scoop spoonful after spoonful into your mouth between words."

Jaynix said something that Gu Ladha could not make out amongst the rapid curry eating. Laughing she began eating from her own bowl.

With more than half gone, Jaynix took a deep breath "That is incredible. Really fuckin' incredible."

"It is. Many people have tried to figure out how he does it. Ni Zain insists it's in the ingredients, all found here on planet Mira as opposed to coming from the IPP."

"IPP…the Integrated Production Plant?" She thought back to Kruse explaining how the installation worked only to realize she could only recall bits and pieces of the talk.

"Yes. Of course we can't discount the chef's own skill. Apparently he was quite the natural. Seeing as you are a first timer, chances are he'll come out to meet you."

Jaynix continued eating like a rabid animal, Gu Ladha chuckling as she ate from her own bowl. Finishing with her meal at an astounding pace, Jaynix tapped her stomach, enjoying the burn she felt from the curry.

"That is SO good. I need to come back here…I don't know, a lot!"

Letting out a long sigh of relief she looked over to Gu Ladha "If you don't mind me asking. When we started talking and I told you that I was a Corporal…you seemed to want to ask me something. Lots of stuff got in the way so maybe you forgot but…what was it?"

Gu Ladha took one more spoonful before sighing "It's like I said, I felt that our meeting has to mean something. Kruse told me that he grew so strong and continues to grow stronger because of his training with Elma, Ga Buidhe and Prince Jiarg. So I've been seeking a strong teacher of my own. I've been thinking about this as hard as I can, who could I turn to? Who could train me to stand up to Kruse? And finally you come, sit with me, talk to me…I was immediately able to see and feel strength in your words…I felt that the answer had finally become clear. So, Corporal Jaynix if it isn't too much to ask I'd like you to be my teacher."

Jaynix rubbed the back of her head "Shit. That's…wow…sure I had people to whom I was their superior. I lead raids and operations on orders from my own superiors but I've never trained someone on my own. I've never had a student, never expected that I would, especially not a Xenoform."

Gu Ladha smiled "So…will you do it?"

Jaynix nodded "Absolutely!"

Gu Ladha clapped her hands "Excellent! You have no idea how excited I am!"

"Same here, believe me! But if I'm going to be training you to fight Kruse that means we're going to be doing A LOT of work…I'm gonna need to trick Short Stuff into sparring with me so I can get a feel for his strength and skill but after that the two of us are gonna spend a lot of quality time together."

"Thank you, Corporal Jaynix."

Jaynix smirked "Don't mention it!"

"Greetings!"

The pair turned to another Wrothian "Oh! Gu Ladha, good to see you again! Enjoy the meal?"

"As always, Ni Zain."

Jaynix brought a hand to her chin "You must be the chef, correct?"

"I am. My name is Ni Zain and you must be the first timer."

"Jaynix."

"Jaynix. So Jaynix, what did you think?"

Jaynix shrugged "I don't have the words to express how much I loved this. You do a kickass job Ni Zain!"

He bowed "Thank you! I had a grand teacher and a lot of help to get me to where I am."

"From the few scattered rumblings I assumed the Wrothians were nothing but a warrior race."

Ni Zain nodded "First and foremost the people of Wroth are strong, powerful warriors. But since arriving at Mira and meeting humans things have changed and some of us seek new ways of life. I will always have my sharp blade at my back but now I contribute in a new way. I can cook."

Jaynix smiled "And what does cooking feel like to you?"

He laughed "I'm not sure if there are enough words or enough time to tell you how much I love it. Such an odd thing…so calming…so fulfilling. If I get into it, I'll probably make no sense to you."

Gu Ladha chuckled "Believe me when I say, he makes no sense. All I gather from his words is that he likes it, beyond that it is a mystery."

"I get it."

Gu Ladha tilted her head "What?"

"I understand how he feels. Completely."

Ni Zain smiled "You cook?"

"I do. I'm actually really fuckin' good at it. The best chef in my unit if I do say so."

Gu Ladha crossed her arms "You don't say. I'm quite surprised. When did you have time to learn to cook?"

"I learned how to fight and how to cook almost hand in hand. My commander believed that knowing both would give one a great advantage in life and in combat and I agreed with him."

Ni Zain grinned "Sounds like a wise superior. You truly do understand where I'm coming from. We should cook something together someday. Just to see what we can do."

Jaynix gestured to her empty bowl "If you can make stuff this good then whatever we'd make together? That'd blow everyone away."

"Wait! I thought you said you'd be training me?"

Jaynix turned to Gu Ladha, before she could speak Ni Zain cut in "You train well enough on your own! I've never cooked with someone else before!"

"She told me she'd train me first! Get in line!"

"There is no line!"

Before the two could continue arguing, Jaynix whistled, pulling the Wrothians' attention back to her.

"I can do both y'know. Just let me put together a schedule and I'll let you two know when I can pop by for the training and the cooking."

The Wrothians rubbed the back of their heads and apologized before pulling out their comm devices.

"Wait. You guys have those too?"

Ni Zain looked up from his "Yes. BLADE HQ was kind enough to give these to almost every Xenoform in the city so that we could maintain contact with not only each other but with the others of our kind not in the city."

"The Nopon are the exception as they have their own. Though teaching most Prone how to use one is a bit of a nightmare." Gu Ladha commented as she forwarded her information to Jaynix.

Ni Zain chuckled "I imagine the many humans at BLADE HQ are working on a more simplified version of the device for the majority of the Prone. Make no mistake a few are sharper than others but…only a few."

Jaynix looked over the details on her screen before looking back to the pair, "Thanks, it was nice meeting you two."

They nodded to her as she realized something "SHIT!"

Ni Zain jumped "What is it?"

"I was supposed to learn about you guys as a people! All this talking and I still know hardly anything about the people of Wroth!"

Ni Zain let out a sigh of relief as Gu Ladha chuckled "As you say Jaynix. One can do both. Perhaps between sparring sessions I can fill you in on the history of our people."

"And while we wait for water to boil and the like, I can tell you of our culture." Ni Zain added with a smile.

Jaynix looked between the two of them and grinned "Sounds like a plan! Gu Ladha, Ni Zain. Thanks."

Ni Zain bowed to her "I must return to work now but it was a pleasure meeting you, Jaynix."

As he walked away, Jaynix and Gu Ladha stood, the latter stretching.

"I look forward to the training, Jaynix."

"Me too! Be warned though, I'm gonna work you over so hard."

Gu Ladha smirked "We'll see."

With that the Wrothian took off.

Jaynix let out a long breath before walking down the street, Lin joining her.

"This city. This planet…I don't know what to say."

She looked to Lin "I expected a lot of things after I woke up…but all of this? I never imagined anything like this."

"None of us did."

Jaynix thought to other things that plagued her mind, every time she met with someone, made a new friend and learned of new cultures, the thoughts were buried. After her first night spent on the floor writhing in pain, she'd expected it to continue worse than ever but now…maybe there was a chance for something better.

A chance for something more.

A chance at a new life, free of pain.


	11. Elma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having met all of the different types of Xenoforms living in NLA, Jaynix returns to the BLADE Barracks at Kruse's behest...

At this very moment Jaynix felt beyond strange. New Los Angeles had opened up so many possibilities…so many ways for her to continue living, something that she was certain would be impossible for her.

Her first night after waking from her sleep was the worst night of her life, she felt every bit of terror that she did back when that battle happened…

Every night after had been the same, sleepless and terrifying. What reason was there to go on living her second life? If her life was to be plagued, if her mind was to be tormented by what happened, if there was never going to be a bright spot in her future, why bother living with the pain?

She could never find a reason as to why she kept moving. She just did because rolling over and dying was cowardly. At the same time she accepted she was a coward, so why couldn't she just end it all?

However, when she thought about it now. Thought about what she could do with her new life, she saw all the Xenoforms that she's met these last two days

Tora may be rude and off putting but at the same time he had drive and determination that resonated with her and he did what he did to follow his parents' footsteps, they were his heroes.

L was quirky but friendly and being the last of his kind was something that in some ways she could understand and maybe, in some way, L could help her.

The Ma-non she met aboard the ship: Pfeffen, May May and Jajanni were funny, smart and always willing to sit and chat over pizza.

The Orphean Mon'barac was logical, thoughtful and the source of much unbiased information. She felt that speaking with him she'd know anything she needed to know, not just about the Orpheans but anyone else in NLA. He'd help her form an even greater foundation of knowledge plus there was that Great Tree that still interested her.

The Zaruboggan. Trachlo Lythren, as much as he and his people confused her, they were clearly a great boon to NLA. Pollution, waste, voltant, whatever they called it they could evaporate it into nothing with little to no effort, they lived for it!

Celica, the kindhearted Qlurian and a fellow BLADE she could take missions with and Rock, possibly the friendliest soul in NLA. Being the only of each of their kinds on Mira, much like L opened a world of conversation topics.

Professor B…

Jaynix came to a stop and began laughing.

The Definians. Oh, the Definians. What she wouldn't give to spend more quality time with them.

The Prone. Thea Falsaxum. To say that Jaynix was excited for them to dance together was a criminal understatement and then there was Slovity. It doesn't matter that she is a different species, has an entirely separate origin or anything. She could understand her pain.

Finally, the Wrothians, Gu Ladha who experienced mockery from her peers and seeks to conquer it and become stronger, something Jaynix has done her whole life. Ni Zain, a soldier who's discovered the joys of cooking, finding his passion and one that she as well understands.

All of these people that she's met and bonded with in one way or another. Together. They could all keep her…

"Alive."

She stood still, thinking of that word she'd whispered. Could it be so simple? Is it even possible?

"Jaynix."

Turning she spotted Kruse. "What'd you think of all the Xenoforms in New LA?"

Immediately the words came out of her mouth "I loved them."

Kruse smiled as she continued "I loved them all and I can't wait to speak to them again."

"Good. I'm glad."

There was a short silence as she looked around the BLADE Concourse "So. Why are we here?"

"Ah. Well there is actually one more Xeno you have to meet."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow "One more? I was told the Wrothians were the last one."

Kruse shrugged "In a way they were…"

"Hey man. The last thing I need right now is a riddle."

Kruse smiled "I know. Jaynix, head back to the barracks."

Before she could speak, Kruse cut in "Trust me."

Sighing she nodded "Okay…how's the planning for you and Elma's date comin?"

Kruse blushed "She told you about that?"

"She did. It sounds like a blast. Treat her right Kruse, I'm sure everyone would kill for a partner like that."

Kruse chuckled "Would you?"

Jaynix gave Kruse a look, causing him to laugh "Of course. And don't worry Jaynix. She's everything to me."

"I know. It's painfully clear."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded "Guess I should go."

"You should."

Waving, Jaynix walked away from Kruse and entered the BLADE Barracks.

* * *

The entire place was deathly silent. She was a bit thrown off but decided that there had to be a reason for Kruse to want her back here.

"If this Xeno is invisible. I'll be slightly impressed."

She looked around the place for anything that seemed even the slightest bit off before moving to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water. Sighing she sat down, taking a sip before thinking of her new friends again.

She froze upon hearing footsteps and a rather familiar voice "Hello, Jaynix."

Freaking out, she knocked her glass aside, springing to her feet and turning, coming face to face with a Xenoform she'd never seen.

Bringing a hand to her chest, she waited for the pounding to die down before looking at the Xeno who was watching her, a bit concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine! You just…surprised me is all…"

Catching her breath Jaynix took a closer look at the being before her "Shit. You're gorgeous."

"Thank you…"

Jaynix shook her head "Wait. How do you know my name? And why are you holed up in here? Since when have Elma, Kruse and Lin been rooming with a Xeno?"

The Xeno couldn't help but smile "Quite a bit actually. I've been here longer than most to be honest."

"Really? I've never seen you…they told me my room was vacant but...was it yours?"

The smile on the Xeno's face grew wider "Maybe?"

Jaynix began to pick up on something. "Okay. Someone is pulling my leg. Kruse is fucking with me and you're helping him, aren't you? Angel, who are you?"

"Angel?"

After a few moments, the Xeno shook her head "Do you really not see me? Jaynix."

Jaynix watched the Xeno even closer. Should she know her? The voice was so familiar it made her want to kick herself. She had to know this. The Xeno's expression was so…it should be obvious! Right?

Finally, the Xeno put a hand on her hip and shook her head.

"Elma?"

The Xeno looked up.

"Elma. Holy fucking shit! Elma!? That's you? You. You're a Xeno!?"

Elma smiled "Jaynix. I'm glad you recognized me. I was quite concerned that…"

Jaynix walked around Elma, examining her "This isn't right. How can you be so mind-blowingly stunning as a human AND a Xeno? How?"

Before Elma could say anything Jaynix took a step back "Of course! There is no way anyone who looks as incredible as you could be from Earth, you are literally from another planet. That is outstanding! What? Who? Why!? How!?"

Elma chuckled "I'm afraid that is all a very, very long story."

"No doubt."

"I think I'll start with how I look like this. The Elma you've seen so far is my Mimeosome. This is my true body. My true self."

Jaynix snapped her fingers "Obviously. Even so why in the world would Irina leave this out of her debriefing? She told me everything but this?"

Elma crossed her arms "I think she neglected to tell you specifically for this moment."

Jaynix laughed "I bet. Wow."

The woman kept looking all over Elma "Wow."

"Jaynix. I think it only fair that I remind you that I'm, as you would say, taken."

Jaynix laughed again "I know. But I think it's alright if I just admire you, right?"

"I don't see why not. Honestly I expected the worst."

Jaynix tilted her head "Huh? Why?"

Elma sat down, Jaynix sitting across from her.

"I kept my true self hidden from everyone. The only people who knew were the heads of the ECP Board and the Coalition. Since arriving here on Mira…no…even before then. When I served in the Coalition as Colonel and fought battles all over the Earth with Doug, Irina and Gwin…I told no one."

Jaynix wanted to say something but could tell Elma was far from done. "Here on Mira I've encountered and experienced so many familiar things but they were things that I…as a human…could never know. Could never understand. So I had to lie to everyone. There were so many times when Kruse looked at me…concerned…and one time he asked me…if I knew what it is we'd found. I did. At the very least I had a very good guess that wound up being correct. Yet I looked him in the eyes. In the eyes of this man with no memories who trusted me with his life…and I lied to him. No Kruse. I have no idea what it is we just found."

Jaynix watched Elma look down, sadness in her eyes "It was so long ago. He's long since forgiven me for anything. They all did but…I can't help but look back on that moment and so many more and just…wallow. I know I shouldn't. These things are all in the past and they change nothing but…"

"I can't imagine."

Elma looked at Jaynix "I have no fucking idea how hard it must've been for you to pretend to be something that you're not for…shit. How long?"

"Decades."

"Decades. Son of a bitch. Elma…wait…it was you."

Elma raised an eyebrow "The ECP. The hilariously stupid idea to form together and think up Project Exodus. The Skells. The White Whale. The technology humanity could never have reached…I always thought these leaps in science were…astronomical. How did we do it? When Irina debriefed me she told me it was thanks to someone incredibly special that we achieved more than half the things we did back on Earth and even made it this far out into space. To Mira. It was you."

Elma brought her hands together, giving Jaynix one clap "Corporal Jaynix. You aren't just a skilled warrior but also quite intelligent."

Jaynix smirked "Well when you present me with 2 and 2 I sure as hell better come back with 4. Damn I just…I see you in such a different light now."

She noted a bit of concern in Elma's gaze. "Not like that. It's just…heh. Angel. You know what many cultures back on Earth believed Angels to be?"

Jaynix saw Elma's interest and smiled as she continued "Angels. Spirits. Divine Beings that come from on high and look down on us from their heavenly plane. Some are said to guide us and some to protect us. But regardless of the myth, the folklore or the legend…it seems there was some truth to it. Our very own Angel came from on high. From space. And thanks to her. To you. Humanity is still here."

The pair stared at each other for a few more moments before Elma brought a hand up and wiped one of her eyes "I didn't save everyone."

"No. You didn't…"

Jaynix smiled "But you saved enough. Thank you."

Elma let out a shaky breath "Are you a hugger? I just…"

Jaynix laughed "No. I'm not a hugger. At all. But I'll make an exception."

The pair stood up, Elma moving closer and embracing Jaynix.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kruse walked into the Barracks, Jaynix was sitting at the end of one of the couches reading a book while Elma slept on the opposite end.

Jaynix's eyes moved to Kruse before gesturing to the sleeping Xeno.

Moving over Kruse sat next to Elma and put an arm around her.

"She was exhausted."

Kruse nodded "She works so hard. She has been for…so long."

Jaynix smiled as Kruse let out a heavy sigh "When I woke up. I didn't know much. I picked up fighting out of necessity. I had to survive. We had to survive. I spent a long time just…learning. About BLADE, NLA, the White Whale, Earth…everything. I wasn't a people person…"

Jaynix raised an eyebrow "Really? The great Kruse, helper of everyone in need was not a people person?"

"I wasn't. Talking to people. Meeting people. It was terrifying. With no memory…social situations just…"

Jaynix watched him as he shook his head before asking "What changed?"

Kruse shrugged "People came to me. They started talking to me and from there…I started talking to them. Thanks to that I no longer felt like an outsider. Like someone who just happened to be here. I felt like I belonged. One of the earliest things I realized was that Elma…she carried a weight. A weight unlike any other…I had no idea until the battle for the Lifehold Core the true extent of the burdens that were placed on her or the burdens she placed on herself. But I knew there was something there so for the longest time I did whatever it is I could to help her."

"To repay her?"

Kruse nodded "Yes. She woke me from my Lifepod. I wouldn't have this life if it wasn't for her so I honored the chance she gave me and sought to do all I could for her."

Jaynix chuckled "And then you fell in love with her."

Kruse smiled "I did. One night. It was a really long night, the paperwork she deals with is obscene."

Jaynix laughed "I can only imagine."

"I unfortunately don't have to…"

* * *

_Signing her name one last time, Elma let out a long, exasperated sigh._

" _Done."_

" _And done." Kruse rubbed his eyes and yawn "I guess if we want sustainability and life to return…paperwork comes with it."_

_Elma nodded "Everything has its place…no matter how monotonous it may be."_

_Kruse chuckled "Ain't that the truth. So this is all of it."_

_He looked to Elma as she yawned "Yeah. All of it. Kruse. Thank you."_

" _Don't mention it…it was…fun?"_

_The pair stared at each other before laughing, Kruse shaking his head "Sorry, I shouldn't lie. This was the most boring way to spend such a beautiful night. Boring. Boring. Boring."_

" _That's more like it…and yes…this planet is so beautiful and here we are. Cooped up inside with government sanctioned forms."_

_Kruse nodded "So many jokes could be made right now but I'm so tired…I got nothing."_

_Elma stood up, Kruse following suit. "Kruse. Thank you."_

" _You already-"_

" _Yes but. Truly. This isn't the first time you've done something for me you didn't have to. Don't think I haven't noticed."_

_Kruse looked at Elma "I…I can tell that…I just know that me helping you is the best way that I can…thank you."_

_There was a long silence as a smile formed on Elma's lips. A genuine smile. Something Kruse had never seen before, he was taken aback by how…beautiful Elma looked at this very moment._

_He was no fool, he'd known from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was something to behold but now?_

_Elma walked around the table, Kruse's eyes following her as she came closer._

_Her eyes met his, and he was made very aware to how vibrant they were._

_Heart pounding in his chest he swallowed as she spoke "Thank you. Kruse. For everything. I do hope you'll continue to stand by me…"_

_She looked down, thinking about what she should say next, if anything. Looking back up at him she nodded "No matter what happens. No matter what changes. No matter what things come to light. I pray that you will remain by my side."_

_Kruse took a deep breath and said the one word she needed to hear "Always."_

_Smiling she nodded and walked away, entering her room, she turned to close the door. He watched her, her eyes on his until the door shut._

_Bringing a hand to his chest, he knew._

* * *

"In that moment. I was fucked. Completely and totally fucked."

Jaynix began laughing as he continued "I had just fallen in love with Elma. ELMA. The most respected individual on the entire planet of Mira. And here I was some new BLADE with no memories just trying to get by and do some good and I had the audacity to fall in love with Elma!"

He joined Jaynix in laughing, shaking his head "I'm an idiot. I told myself that so many times. For the longest time I never believed she'd feel anything for me, not in the way that I felt for her…and somehow…"

Kruse looked over the Elma, still sleeping. A warm smile came to his face.

Jaynix watched them, replacing Elma with herself and Kruse with…

"You're lucky…"

Kruse looked back at her "Hm?"

"What you two have. It's special. I know you don't need to hear it. I can see that you understand but…cherish it. Cherish her. She really is one of a kind."

Kruse nodded "She is…and I swear to you, Jaynix…"

The woman smiled "I know. Like I said. I can see it."

Jaynix stood up and let out a long yawn, stretching she began walking to her room "I'm headin' off. Today has been…great. You two lovebirds…I don't need to say anything but…"

She looked back at them, Kruse saw her eyes.

Sadness.

"Jaynix-"

"Good night."

Small smile, Jaynix entered her room and closed the door.

Kruse watched the door for a few moments before standing up, picking Elma up he carried her over to their room. Stopping in front of the door he cast one last look at Jaynix's room. Sighing he opened their door and walked in.

* * *

Jaynix waited until she heard the door to Kruse and Elma's room shut and then the click of the lock. Tears began streaming down her face as she slid down the door.

Sitting on the floor she cried and whispered one name and countless apologies.


	12. Hello Jaynix

Standing from her bed, Jaynix was excited. Never mind the sleepless night she just endured, the time had finally come!

Pulling out her comm device she began reading to herself the schedule that she spent the entire night crafting to ensure it was perfect.

Taking everyone else's availability into consideration she finally had what she believed to be the ultimate schedule with which she could go all over NLA and hang out with all the Xenoform friends she's made over the last two days.

Walking out of her room she popped two slices of bread into the toaster and pulled the butter out of the fridge, eyes still glued to her schedule the whole time. Sure, there was a bit of back and forth between districts but at least she'd be getting in her exercise that way.

The bread popped out of the toaster and was immediately grabbed, butter applied she sat down and ate while thinking to herself.

" _What dance should I show off to Thea? I always did like the calm grace of ballroom dancing. It'd be a little weird without a partner but I think I could pull it off. Flamenco maybe? Hrm…what was Kumon's favorite again? Oh right. He loved it all. Cop out."_

Food eaten she downed a glass of water and exited the barracks, she reached for her longsword and chuckled. Out of a force of habit she had grabbed her weapons immediately after waking up. Her schedule would not be taking her out of NLA at all today but what did it hurt to carry them around?

As she began walking through the A.D. towards BLADE Tower she thought over her dances again. Never did she imagine she'd meet someone she could share one of her most beloved passions with. Someone who no doubt understands every aspect of dancing AND she'd be learning a new Xenoform dance!

Smiling wider than ever she ran through Armory Alley at a blistering pace and began ascending the steps of BLADE Tower, headed for the teleporter only to come to an immediate halt.

Smile vanishing, her face was filled with fear. Taking a few steps back she shook her head.

"You…you can't be here. You're dead.

Standing on the teleporter to the Ma-non Ship was the highest ranking soldiers of her military unit: Tai Alistair.

He was staring right at her and without a word, he smiled.

She continued to shake her head, refusing to believe what she was seeing. He was dead! She heard him die! His last transmission, his broken voice as he apologized and thanked his comrades for their sacrifice. The explosions that erupted from his Skell as it was torn apart, she saw it all, it was deeply ingrained into her head.

She could only whisper "Why are you here?"

And as she expected, he did not respond. He wasn't here. He couldn't be. Yet for every part of herself that was trying to convince her this wasn't real, that this was some horrifying hallucination, she couldn't will herself forward. As much as she wanted to go to the Ma-non ship, as much as she wanted to finally let loose and enjoy herself, spend some time dancing, her body would not cooperate.

Realizing how dry her throat was she tried to swallow. It was obvious of course, she was just kidding herself. There could only be one reason as to why he'd be here now, standing before her, blocking her.

"These last few days I…I've managed to go on without thinking about you. About any of you. I thought I found peace. I thought I was…I thought I was cured…"

Shaking her head she turned and ran in the opposite direction. She could see Thea later, she could dance with someone later. There will be time to embrace her passion later. For now, maybe it's best that she heads over to the Residential District instead. Maybe ask Mon'barac more about the Red Orpheans. Learn something. Looking up she spotted the lift that would take her down to the ground level, closest to the R.D.

Standing on it were the Blood Brothers: Sagis Fair and Alto Moore. The two members of her unit most willing to go out and fight. Most willing to go out and kill. They gave each other a look before returning their gazes to Jaynix and holding out their fists.

Voice breaking, Jaynix asked "Why don't you want me to go to my friends?"

The pair remained silent.

"Why?"

Trying to keep herself together she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Frustrated, she ran away again, wiping her eyes and cursing. There was still somewhere else she could go, the freight elevator to the Lower A.D., the Hangar. If she could get down there she could make her way to the Commercial District.

It may be much earlier than planned but maybe she could spend some time chatting with Ni Zain instead of cooking. Learning about the Wrothians. She tried to will a smile thinking about that and about the curry that the pair would be preparing afterwards, but try as she might she just couldn't bring herself to smile.

Some part of her wanted her to stop and turn around, to check behind her but she could feel eyes on her, she knew they were following her and they wouldn't stop.

Coming to a halt she took a deep breath and waited as the freight elevator came back up. She was in the midst of telling herself everything was okay when she noted a single person standing in the middle of the elevator as it came to a stop. Arms crossed, the woman smirked. It was her unit's tactician, Eren Hills.

Without a second thought, Jaynix turned around and ran. She couldn't do this. She thought she could but she can't.

She had to talk to someone. Elma. Kruse. Lin. It didn't matter who, they'd listen. They could help her. This was not going to stop.

All she had to do was return to the barracks and tell them everything.

Any words or thoughts she had died in her mind as she came to an immediate halt. Her hands flew to her mouth, barely able to hold back a sob. The tears she thought she'd forced back finally began falling. Even though the man wasn't looking at her, she knew instantly who stood before her now.

Slowly, the man turned to her. Her commanding officer: General Hideo Kumon.

With a gentle smile he saluted to her.

Tears falling, she walked away, spirit broken the only thing she could think to do was head towards the East Gate. It's the only route left.

Wiping her eyes, she looked up to see…her.

Jaynix stood there, watching her as tears continued to fall.

The woman smiled before speaking, the far too familiar voice saying two simple words.

"Hello Jaynix."

Jaynix recalled every single moment she'd shared with not just the woman before her but the other's that stopped her at every turn.

Despite knowing exactly why it is they were here she still look back to the person standing before her and with a broken voice asked.

"Why?"

The woman did not move, she did nothing. She just stood there.

Jaynix closed her eyes and nodded.

Slowly, she pulled out her comm device. Opening her eyes she took one last look at her schedule, reading the list of names of all the people she'd just met, reading the list of activities she was hoping to accomplish with each one. Above all she thought of that brief moment where she truly believed that everything was going to be okay.

Bringing one of her hands up, she watched it closely, trembling.

Moving closer to the comm device, she whispered "I'm sorry…"

With a single press, the schedule vanished.

She looked up again, the woman was gone.

Letting out a shaky breath, Jaynix walked back to Mission Control and took on as many missions as she could before running faster than she'd ever run out of NLA and into Primordia.

As she ran she heard them, heard everything. All the things she wanted nothing more than to forget. All the things she wanted to stop hearing. To stop remembering.

Running without end or reason, Jaynix let out a loud and painful scream.


End file.
